Two Worlds
by Miladheth Aldaloth
Summary: Leaving the Wizarding world, Harry ends up being taken by Autobots. Better summary inside. Master of Death! Soul-bond
1. Introduction

Introduction to Two Worlds

**This is a Harry Potter/Transformers crossovers.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Transformers. If I did, Sirius would have never been killed, Harry would have been sorted into Slytherin. He would have never been friends with Ron Weasley and never married Ginny Weasley.

Also Jazz and Ironhide would have never been killed.

* * *

This story is about Harry discovering the manipulations that Dumbledore did. From placing him with the Dursley's, which in the Potter's wills said not to. From finding out that the Weasley's, mainly Molly, Ron and Ginny were paid to befriend him. Earning money from his vaults.

After leaving the British Wizarding world, he ends up in the care of the N.E.S.T personnel.

There will be three major OC's, a witch who joined N.E.S.T after leaving Hogwarts, Staff Sergeant Elena Cromwell. An Autobot and an ex-Decepticon. Twin brothers, Mopbucket and Dustpan. Known by their nicknames of Mop and Dusty.

Mop is a black and neon green Ford Raptor Truck, while Dusty is a Black and silver Ford Raptor. If you want a picture of their alt-forms, Google Ford Raptor Black and green, it's the third down, first picture. Dusty's is fourth row down, fourth picture over. Both are Harry's guardians.

All the transformer characters will be major OOCish. That is the beauty of Fan fiction.

* * *

**Warnings: There will be mentioned of child abuse and rape.**


	2. Out of options

Fifteen year old Harry Potter stared up at the ceiling of the spare bedroom at the Dursley's house. He felt sick, his entire world had gone from bad to worst. His godfather, the ever loveable and always happy Sirius Black is dead. And it is all Dumbledore's and Kreacher's fault.

Oh he knew all about Kreacher's treachery, and Dumbledore's plan to have him die fighting Voldemort. As he scowled at that, he couldn't believe that the man he considered a grandfather would do that sort of thing to him without hesitation.

Brows narrowing into a scowl, Harry punched the lumpy, threadbare pillow with a low growl. Oh how he wanted to wring the blasted House-elf's scrawny little neck.

And his anger at Dumbledore knew no boundaries as well. He wanted to punch that senile old coot in the nose. It was Dumbledore who placed him with the Dursley's, consigning him to a life of hell. It was Dumbledore who failed him every year, first Quirrel and the troll. Then Lockhart and the Basilisk.

Third year was the only year he actually liked because of Remus and Sirius. Fourth Year was the Tri-wzard tournament. His fifth year had been Umbridge, people calling him insane and Sirius dying.

As a red haze filled his vision, he bared his teeth in a snarl worthy of an enraged 'wolf, or even a vampire. He wanted to get out of this house and hunt down Bellatrix Lestrange for killing his godfather.

If Remus could see him now, Harry was pretty sure that Mooney would be ecstatic about his feral sounding growl. Harry smirked, none of his friends would ever find out about his Animagus form. That of a black wolf.

His green gaze went unfocused of the thought of his friends. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny. Rubbing his pounding temples, Harry could only think of how much he really hated the Weasley siblings right about now. After a goblin shown him the will of Sirius and the man's thoughts on how much he was being fooled and manipulated.

How many times have Molly Weasley used the train to sending her children off, yet when he first came to school, she had been the one to openly shout out that the train station is packed with "Muggles" and where was the train from 9 ¾ is at.

Sirius had explained to him in the memory ball that Dumbledore and the Weasley mother is using him to get control of his fortune. That had pissed him off to no ends and he had considered owling the treacherous trio and renouncing their friendship, only Sirius had foresaw that and told him to wait.

Of the Weasley's, Harry had no clue if the others are in on the plan, so he would bid his time and see if they are actively betraying him or not. He knew for a fact that Hermione is not even on the other side. First thing she had done when after school was out to owl him and explain what Dumbledore had enforced. Harry smirked at the memory of the letter in which his best friend, the girl who would always be on his side no matter what.

"Boy!" Came the enraged bellow from downstairs. Harry growled under his breath, pushing himself off the bed. As he stalked out of the bedroom, grumbling under his breath. Stomping down the stairs, he snarled "what?" Seeing the shocked looks on the fat tub of lard's face and the giraffe woman. Harry smirked. After dueling Voldemort, he did not fear those Muggles anymore. He is the typical Gryffindor in public scenes among the others, but with Hermione, Neville and Luna, he is the perfect blend of a Gryffindor and Slytherin. Which had Neville commenting on how well he would be able to integrate with the snakes.

"Mister Potter." Wand whipping outwards, Harry aimed it at the short, abnormally short man sitting on the sofa, a briefcase on the coffee table, opened to show papers. "Who the fuck are you?" Harry glowered down at the little man. As the man smiled, baring abnormally pointed teeth. Harry winced, he had a feeling who this man is. He knew he would regret snapping down at the disguised man.

"I am Senior Potter account Manager Griphook." As Harry lowered his wand, staring at the disguised goblin. "Whoops." As he tucked the wand into his back pocket, Griphook eyed him carefully. "Do you know it is not wise to do that Mr. Potter?" "And pray tell me, where _else_ am I going to put it?"

"There _are_ things called wand holsters, or didn't the one who brought you in your first year explain to you?" "Um you _do_ remember who brought me, right?" Realization dawning in Griphook's eyes, the goblin sighed. "I am afraid to ask, but do you have your vault key?"

"Vault key, what vault key?" "Mr. Vernon Dursley, keep your nose out of private conversations." "If the fre-boy has money. As his legal guardians, we should be able to have access the money." "I'm afraid not Mr. Dursley. As a Lord of many peerage, Mr. Potter does not need to spend any amount on you. Now Mr. Potter, do you or do you not have your vault key?" Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Last time I saw it, Molly Weasley had it, why?" Seeing dawning anger in the goblin's eyes, Harry winced. This did not forebode well for Mrs. Weasley, or himself for that matter. "Mrs. Molly Weasley should not have your key under any circumstances. Would you please come with me to Gringotts so we can sort this out."

As Griphook began piling papers back into the briefcase. As he reached Harry, grabbing the wizard's unusually thin and gaunt wrist. Brows narrowing, Griphook scanned the wizard boy. Eyebrows raising sharply at what he found. Leaving the warded home, reappearing in his office at Gringotts. Mentally making a note to have several of his ward-breakers to remove the blood ward about Privet Driver #4.

As the young wizard looked at him, face pale and sweaty. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Staggering over to the trashcan, Griphook winced as he heard the young savior retch. "I should have warned you that Goblin apparition is different then the wizarding. I am sorry." "No problem, I have trouble with wizarding Apparition as well, the only mode of travel that don't upset my stomach is flying." Bustling about, Griphook grabbed a couple phials of potions. One to sooth an upset stomach, another to do a blood test.

Offering the phials to the pale-faced wizard slouched in one of the chairs. As the boy took the stomach soother, gulping it down. Judging by the look on his face, he had been expecting it to taste much worse. Griphook smirked at that.

"Goblin made potions taste different then the ones created by Snape." "I'd say. What's this one?" "First you need to do is place three drops of untainted blood in this phial." Taking the knife, the young wizard pricked his finger. As he squeezed out three drops. "Now add the potion." As he did, Griphook handed him a piece of parchment.

"Pour the potion on the paper." As the boy did, Griphook mentally called for several healers. His intensive scan on the boy had revealed some startling facts. Watching words began to scrawl down on the paper, both peered over the paper.

_Inheritance test of Harold James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw._

_Magical Core blocked by 89% by Albus PWB Dumbledore._

_Parseltongue- 90% blocked by APWB Dumbledore_

_Parselmagic 100% blocked by APWB Dumbledore_

_Animagus ability 95% blocked(Three forms available, with seven more blocked.)_

_Wandless magic 99% blocked by APWB Dumbledore_

_Wordless Magic 99% blocked by APWB Dumbledore_

_Ambient Magic 100% blocked by APWB Dumbledore._

_Metamorphmagus 100% blocked by APWB Dumbledore_

_Natural Healing 50% blocked 50% unraveled. Bound by Parents_

_Natural Occulmency 100% blocked by APWB Dumbledore_

_Natural Legilmency 100% blocked by APWB Dumbledore_


	3. Finding out

_Mind Leech draining 10% of overall magic-Tom Riddle's soul fragment._

Harry stared down at the paper. His eyes widened before he collapsed boneless into the chair. As the two healers, one removed his hand from the back of the boy's neck. Griphook bowed his head. "If it was anyone but him, I would not of called for you." "I know. Now let me see the damage that was done." Moving around the chair, stepping in front of the chair and it's occupant. The squat and burly goblin stared at the teen.

At first glimpse into the outer surface of the young wizard, Bone-saw did not like what he saw. Big black bags under his eyes, his face is extremely pale and it looked like he hadn't eaten in a week. He could see that the clothes, the far too big clothes dwarfed the teen and hide the signs of malnourishment behind that.

As Goblin Healer Bone-saw began scanning the scrawny teen slumped in the chair. Muttering under his breath, Bone-saw growled as the list became more intensive, as he cataloged each broken bone, each dislocated joint. By the end of his scan, the goblin was beyond furious. He looked like he is going to erupt into a fury of goblin anger.

Both arms had broken many times, a shoulder had been dislocated, a knee-cap had been shattered. His ribs had been broken many times, he is lucky that none of them had actually killed him. He had several hairline fractures of the skull, a broken nose, a shattered ankle, a severely bruised tailbone and what he saw in his scans nearly had him emptying his stomach on the floor. It looked like the boy had been raped several times, he had severe scarring.

The enraged bellow from the normally sedate and calm healer had four guards bursting into the office, Halberd's drawn. Staring at the flushed face of the healer, his cowering aide and the ashen-faced account manager. All staring at the teen. Who remained oblivious to the fury that is palpable in the room. Looking almost innocent in deep sleep, the thin haggard lines erased from his face making him look younger then he actually is.

"Sire? Is there anything you need?" "No, please just leave." As the guards left, Griphook glanced up. "We better get him into the ritual chamber immediately." As Griphook gathered the teen off the chair, hissing softly under his breath as he realized that the teen is lighter then a teen should be especially a boy. The trio left his office, with Bone-saw in the lead.

Reaching the ritual chamber, Griphook set his unusually lightweight burden down on the stone alter. As Bone-saw erected the wards to keep the magic from escaping and destroying Gringotts. With such block on a powerful wizard, it would be extreme luck if they did survive the breaking of the blocks, but what if life without a little excitement?

As the team of healers and curse-breakers began removing the blocks. Each curse-breaker, from goblins to their best human curse-breaker who they had sworn to secrecy.

The team of goblin and human curse-breakers and healers went to work. As they began dismantling the easiest block, the block on his healing powers. If they got this block down, his magic would have a fighting chance to help him and them overcome the blocks. As the block came down, Bone-saw watched with immense satisfaction as the magic began crackling over the thin form, healing the worst of his wounds, mainly the improperly set bones.

As they took down the Animagus block, Bone-saw took note of the shadowy animal forms that crowded about the teen. Hearing the awed hiss of shock. Several of those creatures are magical, the boy is definitely one of the more powerful mages in the history of Animagus.

As they dropped the metamorphmagus block, changes immediately overtook him, his hair cycled through lengths and colors. A snort escaped on of the healers as the boy's hair took on a very bright orange color.

The next block to come down is the magical core block. Immediately a change in the air became imminent. The stray magic pooling in the air disappeared. Bone-Saw scanned to see that the core is at eighty percent and steadily growing. He would be a most powerful wizard once the blocks are off.

Working in tandem to remove the occulmency and Legilmency blocks, Bone-saw smirked when the impenetrable shields shot up. Now no one would be able to breech his mind without permission. The Ambient magic block took barely even a few probes before it collapsed.

Now onto the harder ones. As one of the humans conjured up a pig, the healers and curse-breakers prepared to remove the mind leech. Just as they were unraveling the last strand of magic, the block exploded and took out the other blocks as well.

A inholy scream escaped from the black mist that streamed from the scar on his head. Reaching to grab the mist before it escaped, Bone-saw growled softly before sending the soul container into the hog, where a guard decapitated the pig, thus killing the soul fragment.

Nearly ten hours later, sweat pouring from Bill Weasley's face, his clothes plastered to him from sweat. As Bone-saw gulped the restoration draught, the goblin peered up at him. "Are you doing alright Weasley?" "Been better sir. How could he have done this to Harry?" "Indeed." As Bill took the restoration draught, having had worked with the goblins to know fighting the inevitable is useless and time-wasting.

Hearing the low pained moan. Then a raspy cough. "Did anyone get the number of the bus that hit me?" Instantly the healers and curse-breakers were leaning over the prone figure. After having had removed the Mind Leech, the explosions of blocks had nearly leveled the wards, and they all had expected to find the young wizard, dead. But it seems that the Boy-who-lived is impossible to kill.

Blinking up at the concerned faces, Harry eyed the Goblins warily. What in the hell just happened. Then his eyes met the concerned gaze of familiar blue eyes haloed by familiar red hair. "Bill?" "Hey kid, how are you feeling?"

"Weird, what just happened?" "I'm afraid that in our haste to remove the blocks, we did not consider asking you. I am sorry, but if those blocks were left on, there would have been a chance of you dying." As his mind began processing what he learned and stored it away.

Blinking, Harry thought back to what happened before he woke here. "That bastard!" Attempting to jump off the alter, only he did not move. Noting the thick sturdy straps that crossed over his legs, chest and arms. "After removing the magical core block, we had to restrain you, you were thrashing about."

"Oh." "Harry?" "Yeah Bill?" "Wanna explain to me about those scars and welts?" 'Shit! Oh god oh god oh god.' Harry blinked innocently up into those blue eyes. Bill narrowed a look on him. "Don't play innocent with me Harry." "While you are at it Lord Potter, how about explaining all those broken bones, the malnourishment and abuse?" "Fuck!" It was due to the goblins using much worse language, they did even blink at the coarse epithet .

Sighing heavily, Harry muttered "any of you good at Legilmency?" "After we removed the blocks, your occulmency shields should be impossible to breach." Feeling the brush, Harry reacted without hesitation. His shields shot up, he heard Bill grunt then rub his forehead.

"Sorry. Let me try this again." As he felt the tentative probe, Harry reached out for the probe and pulled Bill into his mind. Staring up at the massive castle, Bill whistled "nice. Most people's mind-scape is not as impressive as this." Blushing at the praise. Harry guided Bill towards the darkened gardens. As he allowed Bill to view the memories of abuse. He puttered about trying to find a way to balance his emotions. "Hey Bill?" "Yeah Harry?" "What is a mind leech?" "There was a piece of Tom Riddle in your scar. Once the leech was removed, what magic it had drained will be replaced.. I'd say due to the leech, your core is bigger then most."

As they left his mind, Harry stared up at the ceiling. Getting to his feet, he glanced up at the cup of tea offered to him. As the rest of the day was spent learning about what he had. With Sirius' will, which emancipated him, he could gain control over all his vaults.

Learning from Griphook that some of the Weasley's, mainly Molly, Ron and Ginny have been stealing from his vaults since the first year. And Dumbledore has been taking from it since his parents death. Closing his eyes, Harry leaned his arms on his legs, leaning forward to stop from hyperventilating. How dare they! His best friend, the girl he loved and the woman who he considered a mother. Stealing from him. As he rubbed his chest, trying to catch his breath.

"I-I-I-I-I-I never knew Harry, I am sorry for what they did." Harry lifted his gaze to meet Bill's pain-filled gaze. Panting to catching his breath, Harry did the only thing he could think of. Wrapping his arms around Bill's neck and legs around his waist, Harry hugged the older male with all he had.


	4. Transformers

Diego Garcia, N.E.S.T Base(Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty)

Major William Lennox glanced up when the bellow of "get back here you glitch-heads!" Spotting Sideswipe and Sunstreaker racing down the hall with the irritable weapons Specialist Ironhide came chasing after the Terror Twins. Will sighed, desperately trying to hide the smile that threatened to break free when he took in the new paint job the twins had given Ironhide.

A bright pink that could overpower the more sensitive eyes and optics. Will chuckled, ignoring the dark glare Ironhide threw over his shoulder at the perceived slight. Continuing down the hall, he reached the mess hall. Food is calling him.

Hearing a snort from beside him. Then USAF Master Sergeant Robert Epps murmured "um Will, you do know that your check-up with Ratchet is in a couple of minutes."

"Frag!" Will glanced down at his watch, glanced up when he heard "William Lennox!" Paling, he swallowed hard, glanced over at the smirking Epps. Will groaned to himself. There would be no help coming from Epps.

Will dashed off calling over his shoulder "Stall him!" Epps shook his head, watching his commanding officer barrel down the hall shouting out apologies as he tried to escape the relentless Medi-bot. Dodging people with ease, racing through the legs of 'bots who watched the running human before turning to see Ratchet.

Epps saw said bot stalking down the hallway, a thunderous scowl on his face. "Have you seen Lennox?" Epps glanced upwards to meet the medi-bot's brilliant blue eyes "last I saw of him, he was running that way."

Ratchet frowned, sighed then took off. Epps smirked payback is a bitch. Will should never had sent the Hatchet after him when he broke his thumb. Now Will will know that sending the Medi-bot after him wasn't a good idea.

Moments later, Ratchet came stalking back, Will clasped in his servo delicately. The major frowned at him, Epps waved cheerfully. Ratchet disappeared into the med-bay, along with his unwilling patient. Epps sauntered to the rec room. Ducking the incoming Frisbee, a voice called out "sorry Robby!" Smiling at Staff Sergeant Elena Cromwell, Epps just shook his head.

Ironhide stepped over him, Epps called up "got the paint off I see big guy." "Indeed." As Ironhide picked him up, Epps gripped the giant thumb. Of all the bots on the base, Ironhide rarely picked up people. The only ones he did is Will, him and Elena. The female had gotten a shot off at 'Scream when the 'con was attacking 'hide.

Ironhide instantly became protective of the slight but extremely wiry staff sergeant who moved from London, England to the Americas. The British born woman is a complete mystery, and Ratchet when scanning her had come across anomalies in her blood.

Epps had been on the meeting when Ratchet told them. Prime had summoned her, so they could get to the bottom of said mystery. What happened next wasn't expected. None of them could even consider that having your health questioned would cause a break-down.

When confronted her, the sergeant had panicked. Causing Ratchet to sedate her. No one knew what set her off, but they chose not to ask again. But everyone is curious about her past. She was a favorite of Prime and Jazz, but her guardian is Prowl. The SIC had instantly bonded with the woman. Both were blunt-spoken, hard to read and stickler for rules.

As 'Hide set him down, Epps joined Sam, Mikaela and Leo before the giant TV screen. There is only three civilians allowed on N.E.S.T base. Glancing at the blond, brilliant blue eyed teen next to Sam. Epps smirked before he began to sneak up on the unsuspecting 'Bee.

Ruffling the holoform's hair, causing Bee to squawk indignantly "Rob!" Epps smirked down at the indignant holoform. "Hey Rob." Came from Sam as his gaze never left the screen of the TV as him, Leo, Mikaela and Bee played "Need for Speed." Nearly a half an hour later, Will came stalking in. Looking irritable. "Thanks a lot Rob."

"No problem Will." Hearing Sam snicker, Will whapped the teen upside the head. "Hey!" Will smirked down. As Elena walked over, she saluted. Will said "At ease." Elena lowered her hand, her brown eyes shining with emotions

"Major Lennox?" She shifted slightly on her feet, her face betraying her nerves. Epps knew with an instant she was going to tell them about her past. "Yes Elena?" Will is a clueless moron. But Epps knew that if someone enraged the Major, they would have a hellhound on their tail. Starscream had found out the hard way. After killing Isaac Zane, one of their Israeli soldiers, Will had went after the con with a vengeance.

During that battle, Will had earned the nickname of Hellhound by the 'cons and 'bots alike. Starscream grudgingly had called a truce and left the area to heal from the damage that Will had wrought. In other battles after that, Starscream stayed away from Will as far as he could

"Can you gather all the autobots and soldiers, there is something I need to tell you all." Elena nodded to Bee, who had walked over in his holoform. "All right." Will made the call As Epps glanced at the young woman, maybe she would tell them all what made her freak out that day. His curiosity getting the better of him

Minutes later, all the 'bots and soldiers were gathered in the rec room. The 'Bots in their holoforms. Will slouched lazily against the bigger chest of Ironhide. The weapons specialist had formed a guardian bond with the major and with Will's wife and daughter. Wrapping a beefy arm about Will's chest, Ironhide stared unblinkingly at Elena. All soldiers could admit that is creepy when holoform's of the bots refused to blink.

As Elena Cromwell paced before the assembled 'bots and soldiers, her gaze went up and up to meet the concerned, but steady gaze of Optimus Prime. If there is anyone on the base that everyone looked up to as a father figure, that would have to be Prime. A steady, very gentle and compassionate 'bot who viewed all the soldiers of N.E.S.T as his sparklings. His eyes on her, protective and urging her to speak. He took an invested interest in the lives of the men and woman on the base, making sure none were suffering or feeling left out.

"Whatever it is you need to tell us, we will not judge you for it." Squeezing Prime's hand, Elena smiled at the sixty-some year old holoform. Dressed in blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt with the Autobots insignia, a leather jacket with flames running on the sleeves and Converse Sneakers. Despite the informal clothes, Prime had this air that made it seem like everyone else felt under-dressed and inadequate.

It made people like Galloway and Mearing feel silly and out-classed by a giant mech 'Bot. Even in his mech form. Elena smirked at the memory of Galloway meeting Prime's Holoform for the first time and how Prime managed to make the liaison feel like a fool.

"I know Prime, but I need you all to swear a vow of Secrecy." As Prime nodded, moments later as everyone finished their vows. Elena sighed, rummaged into her pocket for what she had to show and tell them about her world, her past and her abilities.

Disbelieving eyes fell on the thirteen inch stick she held in her hand. "Elena?" His blue eyes met hers and she could see the disbelief in his eyes at the so-called 'stick' she held loosely. Elena knew that in a fight, her magic would come in handy and help her win.

"Major Lennox, I am what people call a Witch. I can cast spells. I left England because a war between Light and Dark had threatened my family. Nine years ago, a terrorist group called the "Death Eaters" attacked the town my family and I lived in. They killed the entire neighborhood where we lived at. Including my parents and younger sister.


	5. Bygone of innocence

"I survived only because I was at a friend's place that night. My parents, my father a Pure-blood and my mother a Muggle-born. I am what they call a half-blood. The Death Eaters and their leader do not like Muggle-borns and Muggles. They attacked our home because Dad was a Muggle lover. Muggle lovers is a derogatory term for a pure-blood that does business and deals with Muggles. Dad made his fortune dealing with Muggle technology, he is a partner in Quetzalcoatl, a muggle-borns company that produces technology for wizards.

"You've may have heard the Roomba? That is just one of their designs, they have a version that runs of ambient magic. They've also adapted laptops, Ipads, Iphones and computers to run in magic rich areas such as Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley.

"Muggles are people born without magic. Muggle-borns are Muggles born with magic. The Death Eaters leader a man called Voldemort fifteen years ago went to attack a family who defied him thrice times. The Potters, James Charlus and Lily Anne Potter. They had a son, a boy named Harry James Potter. The Potters were attacked because of a prophecy that concerned their son. He would be the one to defeat Voldemort."

"What?!" Elena glanced at the upset Prime, who bristled in anger, blue eyes flashing with the rare bout of anger. He wasn't they only one. Elena saw Ratchet's grip tighten on the wrench he gripped, his jaw clenched and eyes blazing with fury.

"They would send an innocent boy to kill a megalomaniac?" The terse voice of Ironhide broke through the noise. Elena turned towards the weapons specialist, who trembled in repressed rage. As Lennox patted the bigger man's chest, trying to calm down the irate 'bot.

"Apparently, Voldemort marked him as his equal. Potter is famous for defeating him as a fifteen month year old only coming out with a cursed scar." This information she knew would set off the Medi-bot. And then it happened. "Say what?!" Elena turned towards Ratchet, who is trembling in rage, his face stiff and unyielding.

"None of us know where Potter was placed after his parents were killed, but where ever he was placed, I don't think he was loved. Every year he returns to Hogwarts, he is underfed. My cousin also claims to have seen scars, bruises and welts on his back." Taking a careful step backwards, colliding with Prime's chest, he wrapped one arm about her waist comfortingly. His free hand brushing through her hair.

"Stand down Ratchet!" As Ratchet snarled soundlessly, his entire body trembling. Prime raked a hand through his hair, muttering something under his breath. "Prowl? Barricade? Can you find any information on the boy?"

Both 'bots in question, who's alt-forms are cop cars. Prowl's optics darkened briefly. As Barricade closed his optics, his partner, Frenzy scrambled up the taller 'bots shoulder plates.

"Located Harry James Potter. Little Whinging, Surrey. Privet Drive, #4. Relatives: Vernon Andrew Dursley, Petunia Marie Dursley Nee Evans, Dudley Vernon Dursley. Two outstanding tickets for Vernon. He works at Grunnings Drill company. Petunia, a stay-at-home Mom. Dudley, has a Juvie record. Vandalism, destruction of property, bullying. He has sent three neighborhood children to the hospital with broken bones.

"Potter has a long medical history. Nine broken bones, six concussions, three torn ligaments. Lost stay in the hospital was a week after getting struck by a car. Vernon's car precisely. No charges were brought forth for the accidental hit and run." Seeing the look of utter horror and stunned shock on Prime's face, Elena closed her eyes. "It was worse then we all thought." As she swallowed hard, it was worse then she ever considered. As she opened her eyes, not trying to hide the tears that brimmed in her eyes. Feeling a cool thumb brush over the tear that fell, Elena leaned into that gentle touch.

"What was that sweet-spark?" Elena looked up into the concerned eyes of her guardian. Meeting Prowl's gaze evenly, Elena whispered "my friends and I knew that Potter was being abused, but never thought it was that bad. It is worse then I expected. My cousin could see how much being around large crowds of people would set Harry on edge. He wouldn't let anyone touch him in the first few weeks in beginning."

"Prime?" "Yes Barricade?" "Permission to go to England and interrogate the fleshlings?" As all eyes went towards the ex-con who defected to the bots when Frenzy was almost off-lined by 'Scream. Barricade protected Frenzy, nearly died for that.

"Permission granted, take Prowl with you." Barricade nodded at that. As his holoform disappeared, moments later Bulkhead was lifting off with two police cars in his cargo hold. Elena stared up at Prime. "You would willingly head to England to help a boy none of you know?"

"All life is sacred. The boy needs to be protected and cherished. No one should have to life a life being trained to kill." Prime tightened his grip on her gently. "Though Dumbledore hasn't been training Potter." "What?" Elena winced at the volume of three bots yelling in unison. Prime, Ratchet and Ironhide looked at her in wide-eyed shock. "The boy is expected to kill a madman and isn't being trained?" "No 'Hide he is not." "Slagging idiot!" Elena had no choice to but agree to that.

Little Whinging Surrey, some hours later.

As two sleek black and white police cruisers eased along down Privet Drive. Barricade clicked his com. :I think I want to destroy this neighborhood. Who in their fragging mind would want to live in identical houses?!: :Unoriginal people.: Prowl sounded just as disgusted with the place.

The urge to destroy the block hit him hard, it took all his willpower not to transform and set the neighborhood ablaze with fire. Starting with #4.

As Barricade snorted. As both cruisers pulled into the driveway of #4. As he activated his holoform, sliding out of the car. Settling his mirrored sunglasses over his eyes evenly, Barricade felt Prowl step up beside him.

Both holoforms stood at six, seven. Both bulky with muscles. That is where the similarities ended. Prowl had deep dark black hair with hints of purple highlights. Extremely pale with high cheek bones, thin lips and a neat goatee. His uniform, neat and pressed. The badge on his pocket read "Officer P. Rowl." His brilliant blue eyes, flat and hard.

Barricade had blond, almost white hair. It fell in shaggy waves about his neck and shoulders. A broad chin and full lips. His red eyes hidden behind the sunglasses. His uniform neat and pressed. Darkly tanned skin. His badge read "Officer Cade."

As both strolled up the sidewalk, Barricade took note of his surroundings. Felt eyes on him and Prowl. Raising his hand to knock, moments later the door opened. "May I help you officers?"


	6. Dealing with the Dursley's

"Petunia Dursley? Guardian of Harry Potter?" As a look of disgust crossed the face of the woman, Barricade felt the revulsion coming off of her in waves. It made him bristle with the rare bout of anger and protective urges he did have. The only person he could even consider to lay his life down for is his charge. Technical Analyst Maggie Madsen, who lived off and on at the base. But when she did, Cade would stick close with her. Having a cop car trail you from work and back would make people nervous.

"The freak is at his boarding school, so whatever he did will have to wait until he gets back." Barricade narrowed his gaze at the woman hidden behind his glasses and his fingers curled into a fist. Trying to stomp down on the urge to squish the fleshling. Feeling Prowl grip his upper arm hard, no doubt trying to get him to focus on not squishing the fleshy.

"Oh he's not in any trouble." Prowl interposed smoothly, stepping forward. Squeezing his shoulder hard in warning. As he brushed past the annoying insect, Barricade followed him in with a low growl. "Do you need anything?" Grabbing the insect by her thin scrawny arm, Barricade yanked her along after him. Ignoring the look from Prowl.

"Just some answers." Shoving her into a chair, ignoring the squawk of protest. Activating his scanners, Barricade began scanning his surroundings. Letting Prowl question the fleshy, he had better things to do. He walked out of the kitchen. Glancing around the living room. Glancing at the pictures, of a family. A whale-like man, giraffe-necked woman and a baby hippo teen.

Sneering, Barricade noted that he did not see any pictures of the fourth person, which is troubling. As his scanners picked up the faint trace of blood, years old, coming from under the stairs. As his gaze narrowed on the obviously new locks. Pulling the door opened, he note the faint trace of blood on the wall, a childish picture and a small sign written in a child hands "Harry's room." His optics widened in shock. Standing up from his kneeling position, his hands curled tight into fists, he vented heavily.

Causing his car to tremble and shiver in rage. He could feel a hand brush across the sleek metal of his alt-form. Barricade snarled softly before revving the engine, causing the teen to yelp and dash off.

"Frag." Barricade muttered softly. Leaving the door opened, he stalked upstairs. Peering into the master bedroom, noted the lavish interior. A nice bedroom, the hippo boy's bedroom. A guest room. Then he noted the last bedroom, with all sort of locks and a cat flap. Neck hairs bristling, he peered into the room.

"Frag!" Staring at the battered bed, desk and wardrobe. It stunk of old urine, blood and sweat. Seeing a white feather under the desk, plus owl droppings and the bones of an eaten mouse.

He swallowed hard, so glad that in his holoform, he could not smell the air. His skin prickled with the urge to slam a fist right through the wall and had had to tamp down on the violent urge.

:'Cade?: Prowl sounded concern. His comm full of worry and the anger at having to deal with the fleshy.

:Yeah Prowl?: Barricade responded, crouching to pick up the feather. As he scanned it, noting a high residual of a foreign substance on it. Which crackled on his fingers.

:Why are you upstairs?: Prowl sounded like he was verging on having a melt-down.

:Prowl, you need to see this.: Barricade did not pity him for having to deal with her.

As he glanced at the heavy bars on the windows. The only room in the house that did. Hearing footsteps then the sharply inhaled "frag." Prowl stared around the barren and utilitarian bedroom. Not by choice though. As they heard the fleshling burst in, she gasped "get out of my house." Stepping towards her, Barricade leaned down and growled in her ear "listen to me woman and listen to me good. If you ever hurt your nephew again, I will take you down hard. I don't care if you are a female, you will go down hard if you lay a hand on that boy." Standing back up, he smiled coolly down at the pale-faced woman.

"Cade." "I mean it Rowl, if she lays a hand on that boy, she can kiss her cozy lifestyle away." "Cade!" "What?!" "We've got company."

Glancing up sharply, Barricade heard tires in the driveway. Scanning, he took note of the anger-filled gaze on the woman's face. Heading down the steps, Barricade settled himself on the wall next to the door in preparation to handle the whale.

As his gaze narrowed behind his glasses, saw Prowl holding the woman, one hand over her mouth. "If you dare bite me woman, I will haul you in for child abuse and neglect. And assault on a police officer. So behave!"

As the door opened, Barricade tensed, his muscles stiffening.

"Pet honey, I'm home!" He gagged at that, but went into action.

Smirking, Barricade pounced. His three hundred pounds of muscles slammed into the fat man. Dropping him to the floor unceremoniously, his weight shook the room. Hearing the man's pained yelp and grunt of air.

"Vernon Dursley, you are under arrest for child abuse." As he pulled the overweight man arms behind his back, ignoring the pained yelp. Getting off the tub of lard, Barricade hauled him upwards. Shoving and pushing the protesting man along, Barricade smirked as nosy neighbors peered out. Shoving him into his alt-form, Barricade grimaced. After this, he would have to wash his seats. Sliding in, Barricade saw Prowl exit the home, gliding over to his car.

"I am an upstanding citizen, how dare you treat me like..."

Turning in his seat, Barricade glared at the human over his sunglasses. The man whimpered when he saw his glowing red eyes. Barricade smirked at the scent of fear on the man, he bared his teeth in a dangerous smile.

"You're a freak just like the boy!" "Oh you don't know anything fleshling. Shut up."

Turning back around, Barricade pulled his alt-form into the street. As he drove away, he commed Prowl. :Prowl, permission to off-line the human?: :Negative, we need him.:

Barricade sighed heavily, oh how he wanted to squish this bag of flesh under one of his servos. Smiling at the images in his processor, Barricade amused himself with even more violent fantasies. Just because he defected, does not mean he is a peace-abiding 'bot. He enjoyed a good scrap or two. His smile darkened at the thoughts rattling about in his processor.

"B-b-boss man, m-m-m-mind if I c-c-c-come out?" Barricade smiled at the stuttering tones of his partner, a mech who he would lay his own life on the line for. He knew Frenzy would do the same for him. Partners to the very end. Comrades for life.

"Go ahead Frenzy." He smiled at the small holoform, of a teenager. Dressed in all black with straight black hair and red eyes. Seeing Dursley yelp in shock as the teen just appeared. Frenzy snorted softly before he leaned forward to rummage in the glove compartment. Pulling out a CD.


	7. Taken for a ride: Barricade Style

Vernon Dursley glared at the back of the freak's head. He is just like the boy, a freak. A freak with glowing red eyes. Glowing red eyes? Vernon's eyes bugged out at the thought that just popped into his head. "A-are you Moldymort?" Hoping and praying for the best, that the answer would be negative.

"What are you blithering on about fleshy?" The Freak's hidden eyes stared into his rear view mirror. A look of neutrality on his face. The teen beside the freak cackled softly, fiddling with the radio. Causing heavy metal to blast from the speakers. "Frenzy." The cop sighed heavily as he turned to eye the teenager.

"Are you going to kill me?" Vernon nearly shouted over the pounding music. The freak cop reached for the radio dial and turned the volume down, ignoring the petulant "hey!" Causing the cop to reach over to ruffle the teen's hair fondly before withdrawing his hand. The teen scowled at the cop before straightening out his hair.

"Oh how I wish I could squishy, but I've got orders not to. So you're safe for now. But when Prime does give the okay, I'm gonna pop you like a balloon." Seeing the hidden eyes behind those sunglasses glance casually in the rear view mirror. Then teen turned to smirk and bare abnormally pointed teeth at him.

Squeaking in fear at the downright diabolic grin the freak gave him. Vernon squeaked and fainted.

Frenzy eyed the unconscious fleshy sprawled out in the back, then snickered. Barricade grunted. "Yuk it up Frenzy, let's see how you like having a disgusting fleshy sweating on your seats."

Cackling, Frenzy settled down in the passenger seat. As they pulled into Bulkhead. As Barricade exited the car, hauled the fleshy out and transformer. Prowl glided over, glancing down at the unconscious man. Then glanced up at him sharply.

"Barricade." Disappointment in his voice, causing his shoulder plates to stiffen and bristle. Barricade scowled unhappily before he shifted uneasily on his pedes.

"Hey, I did nothing, he up and fainted." Barricade growled at that irritating feeling of shame.

"I'm sure you said something." Prowl remarked offhandedly, but an amused smirk on his face. Barricade grinned at that. Prowl rolled his optics, bent down and hefted the squishy up. Then carried the unconscious fleshy off. Leaving him and Frenzy alone.

Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley.

Feeling hot tears soaking his neck, Bill sobbed softly in his neck. The betrayal of his mother and younger siblings hitting him hard. "Not your fault Bill." "I better get Charlie, Percy, the twins and Dad to see if they knew." Setting Harry down back in the chair, Bill scrubbed at his damp eyes furiously. Taking a pinch of Floo Powder, he tossed it into the ornate fireplace and called out "The Burrow!"

He stepped into the green flames. The world began whirling around. Seeing fireplaces shoot past, then he saw a familiar kitchen.

Harry rubbed his damp eyes, staring at the marble floor as he tried to regain control of his fragile emotions. Right now, he is just a mass of nerves and fear. Sucking in a deep breath to calm his pounding heart, Harry flinched when another Curse-breaker gently ruffled his hair.

"S-sorry." He squeaked, blushing red under the man's intent stare. The man said "no need to apologize Mały." Closing his eyes, Harry leaned back into his seat, breathing in deep.

The Burrow.

As he stepped out of the fireplace, Bill glanced about the kitchen. Glancing up from the table, Fred and George stared at him. "Where's Dad?" "Shed." "Come with me, you too Percy." As the trio followed after him, out to their Dad's shed. "Boys? Whats going on?" "I need to ask you all a question and I want the honest truth." They all stared at Bill. Fred noted the puffy red eyes and whispered "Bill?"

It took a lot to make Bill cry, but when he did, it meant something life-shattering. Fred knew that the information would break the entire family. His hand closed tightly on his twins, feeling George panicking beside him.

"Did you know that Mom, Ron and Ginny were stealing from Harry's vaults?" Hearing the indignant shouts, the rapidly paling face of their father. "they were stealing from Hare-bear?" The look of utter shock and disgust on Percy's face made Bill realize something. Percy may be a straight-laced and stick-in-the-mud, but if you hurt someone he loved, hell hath no fury. And apparently he has Harry's back.

"How Dare they.."-F

"..Steal from our..."-G

"..Precious little brother..."

"...In all but blood..."

"...and use his fortune..."

"...for their ill-gotten gains!"

Bill grimaced at the twin speak, but knew both are upset and righteously so. Glancing over at his father, who looked as if he was about to suffer a heart attack. "Does Charlie..." "I have not asked." As he explained how he found out, Bill noted the paleness increase in his father's face. "Shite!" As he apparated his father to St. Mungo's, Bill quickly flooed the dragon reserve.

Romanian Dragon Reserve.

Patting the left flank on the young dragon, Charlie scratched under Norberta's chin. She crooned happily. During her brief stay with Hagrid, the young dragon had bonded with the trio and Hagrid, so she liked being around humans. She favored people with red, black, and brown hair. Mainly black hair. Several Romanian officials had gotten an overzealous greeting from the young dragon.

"Yo Weasley!" Charlie turned away from Norberta to see the head handler and Bill walking towards the pen. Patting her, Charlie said "be right back beautiful." Leaving the pen, he noted with concern, Bill looked as if he had been crying. Immediately jumping to conclusions, Charlie asked "Did something happen to Dad?"

"It's much worse then at Charlie." Staring at his older brother, Charlie blinked. "Did you know Mom, Ron and Ginny were stealing from Harry's vault?" He had to heard that wrong. "W-what?" "Mom, Ron and little gin-gin were stealing from Harry." A buzzing noise filled his ears, the last thing he saw was the look of shock on Bill's face as he collapsed to the ground in a dead faint.

Gringotts.

Staring down at his clasped hands, Harry heard the little movements of the Goblins moving about. Then a plate of food was thrust into his hands. "Eat." Glancing up, Harry stared at the healer. As Harry stared down at the plate of food. He didn't think he could even handle any food right now. He felt as if he is on a roller coaster with no brakes. Setting the tray aside, he stared blankly at the floor.

"Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw, you need to eat." Harry glanced up, meeting Griphook's eyes and spoke softly "I don't think I can Griphook." Hearing footsteps outside the office door then "Master Griphook, Curse-breaker Weasley and his family are outside, shall I admit them?"

Griphook glanced at him, Harry nodded his head. Moments later a gaggle of red-heads were in the office. Plucked inelegantly from the chair, Harry wrapped his arms around the massive neck of the Dragon tamer. Who's hug causing him to gasp for air

"I swear on my magic Harry that I did not know." Charlie stared into his eyes. Willing him to understand him. Harry could see the utter honesty in those open and trustworthy eyes.

"I know Charlie." Resting his chin on Charlie's head, Harry peered down at the twins, Percy and Mr. Weasley. All pale-faced and shaken.

All had shocked and betrayed looks. As Charlie set him down, Percy swept him up into a hug. Harry fell into the gentle hug, resting his cheek on Percy's chest. Listening to the soothing sound of Percy's heart beating under his ear. Harry felt the tension and stiffness ease from his frame at the soothing beat.

"I am sorry for what they did Hare-Bear." He sounded as if he had been crying.

"Not your fault Perce." Harry leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. Causing a flush to cross the older teen's face, making the twins to giggle at that.

Back on his feet, Harry was swept into a dual hug by the twins. Fred rubbed his chin on his head, George buried his face into his neck.

Watching the spectacle, Griphook felt a faint grin tug his lips. He may not have known wizards, but seeing several acting like that to a younger wizard. Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw had friends no matter, friends who would not betray his fragile trust.


	8. Leaving

**A/N: Happy Easter to all.**

Hearing a rap then "Milord, a Remus Lupin to see Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw." Griphook saw eyebrows raise upwards, the twins pulled back to eye the young boy tucked in between them. A flush marring his pale cheeks, Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

"I honestly didn't know." Harry remarked shyly, his cheeks stained pink. As the twins wrapped themselves about the slender teen, hugging the poor teen between them. Griphook smirked, the lord had friends in very diverseness. A dragon tamer, a curse-breaker, two joke shop owners.

The goblins were placing heavy bets that the WWW would run Zonko's out of business and how long that would take. The twins were lucky that they had a multi-billionair as an active CEO. Harry would see to it that they would not run their business to the ground.

"Oh I'm pretty sure that you didn't. Knowing that meddling old coot." Arthur spoke from his chair, Charlie standing behind him, hands resting on his shoulders. Arthur had one hand resting on the much bigger hand.

Harry smiled bashfully at Arthur. Arthur drew the slender teen into a hug, murmured "I promise you Harry, that their treachery doesn't get swept under the rug."

As Remus walked in, took in the red puffy eyes on the majority, the hug Arthur held Harry in. The two goblins who were smirking. "Bloody Hell." Something had happened and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Hey Professor..." Harry smiled at him from the gentle embrace Arthur held him in.

"Harry I am not your professor anymore, please call me Remus." Harry blushed at the gentle rebuke. Causing soft laughter. The boy is a pure soul, he would never falter in his quest and would take on active role as a world renown philanthropist.

Harry nodded. Remus glanced around. Looking for answers, so Harry explained.

After learning what happened, his eyes glowed amber as he struggled to control the wolf. Harry wrapped his arms around the man's neck, feeling Mooney just under the surface, howling to get free and rip the old man to shreds.

"Mooney. Listen to me. Hear my voice. Calm down." Harry wrapped his arms around Mooney's chest, hugging the shuddering werewolf in hopes to calm him down enough for Remus to take control of the link.

Mooney shuddered, nuzzling Harry's neck with a little whimper. Stroking Remus' hair, Harry felt Mooney settle under the stroking. Then he felt the change, Mooney fading to the background while Remus resumed control of his body.

"I'm sorry cub, Mooney got away from me." Remus sounded embarrassed at his loss of control over his animal side.

"It's alright Uncle Mooney." Harry replied, feeling safe held in the older man's arms. Sort of like being held by a parent. The only person he had felt like this around is Sirius. Oh Sirius. Why did you have to taunt Bellatrix?

"You used to call me that as a baby."

Harry smiled softly. As they all sat down and began to plan. Plan on how to escape from Dumbledore's manipulations and machinations. It was all Charlie's innocent little comment about the States and how they were breeding a new dragon.

"I think that moving to the states might be a great idea!" Harry said enthusiastically. His Avada Kevadra green eyes sparkled happily.

"That's a great idea." Bill piped up, cradling the glass of fire whiskey. "I have some friends in Tranquility, Nevada who are doing a warding job."

"Tranquility, Nevada." Harry shuttered his eyes, his face relaxing. That ended the discussion. Harry knew that he is moving to Tranquility, Nevada. Transferring all his funds to the Gringotts Bank in, Las Vegas, Nevada. After getting a Gringotts bank card, which is just like an Muggle Credit Card. Remus and him went shopping for a new wardrobe for him.

About six hours later with a complete wardrobe. Who knew he would enjoy punk clothing? Getting a one-way ticket to Tranquility. As he hugged the others goodbye. He would miss the twins, their pranks and mischievous moods. Percy with his stickler for rules attitude. Bill for being the coolest man alive as a curse-breaker. Charlie for loving dragons. Arthur for his love of anything Muggle. Remus for being the man he is.

Diego Garcia.

"Got an alert." Prime glanced up when Prowl walked into his office. Lifting one metal eyebrow. Prime glanced at his SIC. Who smiled briefly.

"A Harry James Potter is on a one-way trip to Tranquility, Nevada."

Prime stood up, clasping one servo to Prowl's shoulder. "Alert the troops, we roll out now." Prowl nodded, turned on his pede. Leaving his office. As Prime walked to the hangar bay where Bulkhead was finishing his transformation into the jumbo jet.

Nearly ten minutes later, Bulkhead packed with autobots and soldiers. Their mission is to snatch the boy without getting caught. Prime noted the tension in Ratchet's alt-form, his body bristling with energy.

"Easy my friend, you'll get the chance to scan to boy when we return to base."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Considering what we learned about him, I was surprised when you didn't immediately take off to find him."

Ratchet chuckled softly at that. As the trip went smoothly, the ones left at the base had the job of making up a room for their newest guest. Though he did not know about it yet.

Over the Mid-Atlantic.

Slouching in the seat, listening to his new Ipod. Harry idly scanned the people closest to him. None of them were magical, or even squibs, so he is safe. For now. But once the British wizarding world got wind of him leaving, he would be hunted down ruthlessly. Time to brush up on his skills on how to blend in. Luckily for him, the goblins had given him a book on metamorphmagi.

He couldn't believe in two hours he would be arriving at JKF International. Dozing off for the rest of the ride, Harry woke when they began landing. Peering around excitedly, he inhaled deeply. Today is the first day of his new life.

Off the plane and heading to pick up his trunk. As he began heading for the door, he noted a big man in his mid-sixties holding up a sign that read "Harry James Potter." Wondering who he was, maybe Bill sent word to friends.

Walking over, Harry felt an immediate vibe. The man lowered the sign and asked in a deep rumble "Harry?"

"Yes."

Noting from his peripheral, two men moving in. Both dressed in a set of fatigues. A prickle of unease skated up his spine. There is something off about the two, they felt like a dangerous live wire. As he closed off his mind, settling a blank mask on.

"I need you to come with me." As the big man began to reach for his arms, Harry knew without a doubt these men were not friends of Bill's. Dodging away from the reaching hands, Harry spun and took off.

"Will, coming up on you! Ten o'clock!"

Not looking where he was running, Harry collided with something hard. Something hard, warm and alive. Jerking his gaze up to the dark haired man, a friendly smile on his face.

"Hey there Harry, my name is William Lennox, just call me Will."


	9. Chasing down Harry

As the big man from before slide to a stop, a sheepish grin on his face. Harry flinched, gripping his trunk tighter and eying the pair. As two twins walked over, smirking at a group of awestruck females. Both looked exotic, with good looks. No doubt Parvati and Lavender would definitely find them 'drool-worthy' if they ever met the pair.

Harry hid the grimace of the thought of the Gryffindor gossip queens. If word every got out about his wealth, those two would be the forerunners in spreading the word about. Thankfully he is not going back to Hogwarts. To hell with Dumbledore and his schemes, he would learn magic his own way, on the move. He wouldn't stay in one place for more then a week. Though Tranquility would be his home away from home.

Draping an arm over his shoulder, Will tucked him against his side. Harry shivered at the contact. The only people that could get away with touching him without him flinching is his true friends. Will smiled an easy smile. "I won't hurt you Harry. I promise you that." Harry snorted at that. He attempted to break free of Will's grip, but to no avail. The man is stronger then he looked.

"People make promises and they broke those promises, so don't take offense if I don't believe you." As a couple more men joined up. A dark skinned man in a skin-tight black muscle shirt and black jeans. He radiated dangerous vibes, of a predator in the form of a human.

As he was subtly guided towards the tarmac, towards a massive jet. Noting a tall man wearing blue jeans, an electric yellow t-shirt under a white doctor's jacket and sneakers. The man subtly eased into the group. Harry heard him muttering under his breath.

"Now what in Primus is that doing in his bloodstream. Highly toxic venom? How in the Pit is he even still breathing. Now what is this? Tears? Now this is just.. What the frag?!"

Jerking away from the loud shout, Harry felt Will tighten his grip. Snapping over his shoulder. His instincts on flight. If Will hadn't had a good grip, Harry knew he would have been long gone at the first bellow.

"Cool it Ratchet! You're scaring him!" His name is Ratchet? Harry snorted inwardly.

"Ah frag..."

Feeling cool fingers wrap about his wrist, the man called Ratchet mumbled softly as he took his pulse.

"Average, so the venom and tears are not hurting him. That's good."

Aboard the jet, which tingled on his senses. Staring at the cars, from a Semi, to a topkick, an ambulance, two Lamborghini's, one red, the other yellow. Two police cars. Two Ford Raptors, one black and green, the other black and silver.

What was odd that the emblazons on the grills were of a stylized face. As Will guided him along, Ratchet suddenly spoke up.

"Put him in me... I mean my ambulance." Harry blinked at that, then his eyes widened.

Will nodded at that. As he guided him over to the ambulance, Harry dug his heels in. There was no way he was going to get in there. If Ratchet is a doctor, he might find out about the scars, welts and bruises. Though his healing had lessen the severity of the wounds, but some of them would not even heal with his healing. They needed to be treated.

Feeling massive arms wrap about his waist, Harry froze. "Easy there sweet-spark." The deep voice rumbled against his back, a deep baritone that spoke of years of hardship and pain.

The massive man hefted him upwards into the ambulance. As Ratchet hopped in, the doors snapped shut on the others.

"Sit." Harry unhappily sat down on the gurney, staring mulishly at the man.

"My name is Ratchet, and would you please remove your shirt. I need to treat the wounds on your back."

Paling, Harry stared up at the placid man. Who's face had no emotions, only a detached sort of emotions.

"When I scanned you, I noted that some of them were infected. If not treated, they will fester."

Staring at the man, Harry folded his arms over his chest. He was not going to remove his shirt. Ratchet sighed, rubbed the bridge of his nose.

As he stepped before him, Harry jerked backward, but didn't go any farther. As Ratchet gripped the hem of his shirt in one hand. With his free hand, he deftly unfolded his arms and tugged the shirt up and off.

As Ratchet set the shirt aside, turned back towards him. His brilliant blue eyes widened.

"Holy Primus, it's worse then I thought." As cool fingers lightly skated over several painful welts, Harry hissed in pain. Muttering something, Ratchet rummaged through the kit. Removing a syringe, Harry swore, tried to jump off the gurney. Only he managed to collide with Ratchet's chest as the man turned.

"A mild sedative, cleaning these will be painful. I don't want you in any pain. So park it."

"Make me." Harry glared up at the man. Ratchet smirked down at him. One big hand settled on his shoulder and Ratchet pushed down, while deftly upsetting his balance on his feet. Landing on the gurney, one arm wrapped about his thin chest as Ratchet deftly popped the cap off the syringe.

Squirming wildly, Harry felt two heavy thighs pin his arms to his side. As Ratchet blew an irritable breath out, snugly wrapped around him. With his hands now free, Harry felt coolness on the bend of his arm, then a slight prick. As a slight burn then coolness entered his bloodstream.

As he immediately grew lethargic, his limbs felt heavy. Ratchet unwound from around him. Lying him down on his stomach. Harry blearily felt a cool hand settle on his neck.

"This may sting a bit."

Gently cleaning out the infected welts, Ratchet felt the thin form stir at the sting. As the boy gasped, Ratchet soothingly began humming. Something that usually worked with frightened sparklings.

As the form slowly began relaxing, a smirk crossed his lips. No matter the species, humming worked for frightened sparklings. His meticulously attention to cleaning and disinfecting the wounds, his spark ached. This boy has never seen kindness in his life.

Once finished, he leaned down. Pressing his lips to the mop of messy hair.

"On Primus, I promise you little one, I will protect you. No one will hurt you ever again." Settling down, he watched the boy sleep. Rubbing his eyes, he sighed deeply. When they get back to base, the boy need nutrients and lots of it.


	10. Hogwarts Bound, Barricade and Prowl

Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore glanced up when the monitors that is keyed into Harry's magic began going haywire. Before all monitors exploded into a shower of fragments. Wondering what happened, Albus flooed from the school to Arebella Figg's home. Heading for #4, he noted the blood wards are gone.

Storming in, he dodged the frying pan aimed at his head. Petunia shrieked angrily. Swinging the frying pan again at his head. As he blasted the frying pan out of her hand, ignoring the shriek of anger.

"It's all your fault, yours and that boy's fault!"

"What are you shrieking on about?"

"Cops arrested Vernon!"

Albus blanched. If word got out that the bloody boy-who-lived is being abused and kept downtrodden as much as possible. All fit with hit the shan. Albus sighed.

"What were the cops names?"

"Barry Cade and P. Rowl."

Albus did a double-take. He cocked an eyebrow. The glare the Muggle gave him is amusing. No one had a fearsome glare, only Severus and Minerva could claim that. Albus rubbed his nose.

He would have to make some discreet prying, to find those cops and to see where Dursley is being held.

Granger household.

Glancing up when a snowy white owl pecked on her window, Hermione Granger jumped to her feet and raced over to the window. Lifting the screen up, Hedwig flew in. She landed on the back of the chair next to her computer desk. Seeing the note tied to her ankle, Hermione took it off. Giving the exhausted owl a bowl of food and water.

Unraveling the note, she took in the messy scrawl:

Dear Hermione,

If you get this letter, it means I have left. I've left the backwards society of British Wizards. They seriously need to get their priorities straight. I just want to be Harry Potter, an average teen with no homicidal lunatics after me. I know that leaving Hogwarts will leave you alone with those back-stabbing, traitors named Ronald and Ginerva Weasley.

Do not fall for their tricks Mione, they are after my money and your brains. I love you and I am glad I can call you my friend.

If you ever need help getting out, ask for Griphook at Gringotts. I have the full backing of the Goblins in helping my friends escape the meddlesome headmaster and his backwards rules. Please just consider this Mione. And if you do leave, bring Nev and Luna.

Love always your brother in all but blood,

Harold James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw.

Hermione glanced up at Hedwig, seeing those amber eyes at half-mast as the owl settled down to sleep. Tears prickling behind her eyes, she sniffled. Getting to her feet, she went downstairs.

"What's wrong sweet-pea?" Hermione glanced up at her father. "Dad? Mom, can I talk to you?" "Of course sweet-pea, now what's wrong?" Hermione broke down, ran sobbing towards her father. Between bouts of sniffling, she told him everything. As he took it much calmer then she had thought, Hermione felt her mother wrap her between them.

"We will owl that school and tell them we are pulling you out." Hermione sniffled "thanks Mom." Wiping her eyes, she sent Hedwig off with the notes. One to Dumbledore and the others to the Goblins.

Autobot base Diego Garcia Five hours later.

Prowl glanced up when his connection set him a message that someone is prying into the databank, looking for two cops named Barry Cade and P. Rowl. Venting heavily, he commed Barricade. It seems they would be paying this person a visit. Using the ground bridge, a smaller version of their space bridge.

Their alt-forms landed on the neatly manicured lawns of a castle. Barricade snorted, shivered then swore. Noting a giant man, well giant in this form, jogging towards them.

Exiting his car, Barricade rested his hand on his gun. Sensing the incoming attack, he dodged right, whirled about neatly, whipping out the gun and fired twice. Both bullets slammed home, taking the dirty gaunt man off his feet, a look of utter shock on his face. As he fell backwards, blood pooling from the wound in his forehead and from his chest. As the man fell, landing astride a mangy looking animal. Which yowled once as the man's dead weight flattened her.

"Cade!" Prowl exclaimed as he spun to glare at him. Barricade returned the glare.

"Hey he attacked me, I just responded!"

"We don't harm humans!"

"I know that!"

As him and Prowl circled the giant, who stared down disbelievingly at the dead human. Then at them.

"You muggles! You killed Filch!" Muggles? What in the all-spark?

"He attacked me first squishy. And if someone attacks me, I respond in lethal force."

Yelling furiously, the giant lunged towards them. Moving with well coordinated moves, him and Prowl flanked the giant. As the giant went to grab Prowl, who dodged under those meaty ham sized hands, left foot kicked out.

Catching the giant in the right knee-cap. Which shattered under the direct kick. The giant howled in pain. Barricade dove over the prone giant, digging his fingers into the thick muscles. Feeling the shudder of pain as he squeezed very lightly

"One squeeze squishy, and I can cripple you. So stand down or I will terminate you."

"Who the blast are you?"

"We're doing the questioning here squishy. Who is looking into the arrest report of Vernon Dursley?"

"I am, now let Hagrid go."

As Prowl and him turned, Barricade almost laughed at what he saw. The old man, almost ancient man, dressed in florid dress. Prowl coughed politely, though he could not hide the laughter in his eyes.

"You are?" Prowl eyed the man.

"My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, and you chaps are?"

Barricade straightened himself to his full height, towering over the frail old squishy.

"Officer Barry Cade." As the squishy looked him over, Barricade bristled.

"How did Muggles manage to get onto Hogwarts grounds?" Barricade smiled a toothy smile before leaning his head, nose almost touching the old squishy's nose.

"That is for me to know and for you squishy to never find out." Prowl snorted at that.

"I am officer P. Rowl."

"Where is Vernon Dursley?"

Barricade smirked, settling back on his heels. As Prowl ambled about, causing the squishy to alternate watching him then Prowl.

"In police detention."

"I'm afraid you made a mistake, Vernon Dursley would never hurt his nephew. He loves Harry just like a son."

Barricade snorted, settled his weight evenly.

"Sure squishy, and I am your god. We know what the fat squishy did and took matters into our ser- hands."

"You will need to release him."

"Sorry squishy, no can do. He's in our custody and it will remain that way."


	11. Diego Garcia and helping Harry

Diego Garcia three hours later.

Ratchet glanced up, feeling Bulkhead coming in for a landing. Hearing a knock, he opened the doors. Seeing Will's concerned face glancing up. "How's he doing Doc?" Ratchet nodded towards the sleeping boy on the gurney.

"See for yourself. He fell asleep just as we were passing through the boundary lines." As Will hopped in, glancing down. His normally open and cheerful face hardened into a cold frozen mask when seeing Harry's back. Will sighed softly, placing one hand gently on Harry's messy hair.

There was way too many infected welts and burns littering the pale thin back. Will felt his heart clench painfully. Exhaling deeply through his nose, he felt Ratchet lay a hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing. "My feeling exactly." Will squeezed the cool hand briefly before he turned back to the teen.

"He's going to need a lot of love and attention." Ratchet cocked one eyebrow at the soldier, who is staring down at the teen with gentle eyes. A smile crossed his lips. He had a feeling that Ironhide would have a fourth charge, if Will had his way. Hearing a clatter then "Slag it!"

As Sunstreaker ran past, Ironhide hot on his aft. The younger mech laughing as he ran away. Will smirked at the volatile weapons specialist. "You touch my alt again, I will personally weld your aft to a bulk head." Hearing a sleepy moan, Will glanced down at the boy.

There is something about him that made him want to hold him and protect him from the world. Harry began to shiver violently, Will scooped up the t-shirt. Then between him and Ratchet, they got the shirt on. Then Ratchet wrapped one of the blankets he carried in his alt-form about the shivering boy. "Most likely he has a fever from the infections." Humming softly, wrapping a second blanket about the swaddled form. Will grinned at the Medi-bot.

Ratchet may have the worst bed-side manners, but given an abused child who has not seen an ounce of affection, that made him less irritable then normal. Will glanced into the feverish eyes, seeing exhaustion. Gently stroking back the damp hair from his forehead, Will glanced at the thin lightening shape scar, this little thing caused all the fuss?

Opening his eyes sleepily, Harry saw a blurry nondescript shape before him, human shaped. Feeling like a dementor had sat on him, that is how cold he is. Shuddering, he felt something thick wrap about his violently shaking form. Then his glasses settled on his face. The human sized object is Ratchet. Who's cold fingers were settled on his forehead.

"ninety-nine point five." As he peered up at Ratchet, shaking violently. Ratchet muttered something softly, moved away. Then Will Lennox was kneeling before him, concern in his eyes. "Hey how are you doing? Ratch says you have a fever, he's going to grab something for that."

"C-c-c-cold." As Lennox backed off, snatching up a blanket. Harry stared bemusedly at the three blankets already wrapped around him. As Ratchet came over, carrying a couple of pills and a glass of water. "This will help bring down your fever little one."

Too sick to even fight, Harry dutifully opened his mouth. Swallowing the pills, he felt the plane shudder as it landed. As Will carefully bundled him up in his arms, leaving the ambulance. Walking over to the Black topkick. Bundled between Will and the dark skinned man. Who introduced himself by his nickname of Ironhide.

Warm air from the vents washed over him, Harry sleepily closed his eyes, too tired to even protest the treatment, they were treating him like a kid. As Ironhide drove the topkick off the plane, Harry stared sleepily at the tropical island with sleepy wonderment.

"Welcome Diego Garcia." Will stated from his right, tucking the edges of the blanket around him tighter. Harry tiredly glared at the older man. Hearing a laugh come from Ironhide, then the man patted him on the head. As he drove into what appeared to be a military base. Harry stared around, sleep now forgotten.

Besides the military vehicles, there is many sport cars. Mouth agape, Harry stared at the yellow Camero, his gaze wide. Will laughed softly. As Ironhide stopped the truck. Noting people walking towards them. Three teens. The brown haired male stopped beside the Camero, patted it's hood.

"Let's get you to bed." Harry jerked in shock as Ironhide hefted him from the interior of the cab. "Primus, you're nothing but skin and bones." Staring at the stubble covered chin, Harry scowled up at the man. "Fu-food first."

As Ironhide stalked off, he scowled at the twins standing beside the Ford Raptors. Who just grinned back Then his scowl grew even more fearsome as it landed on the twins by the lambos. Who had identical smirks on their faces as they grinned at Ironhide.

Closing his eyes, Harry drifted in and out of sleep, somehow feeling oddly safe in the man's arms. Hearing the heavy stride of someone in hard soled boots. Harry opened his eyes, yelping as his gaze fell on the unsmiling face of a cop, almost inches from his own face. His mirrored sunglasses hiding his eyes.

"Frag it Cade!" Ironhide bristled and glared at the cop threateningly. As Cade lifted his hands upwards, brushing a strand of hair back. "So this is the kid that had the base all worked up."

Squirming in Ironhide's grip, causing the man to tighten his grip. Hearing faintly in the background "Mopbucket get your aft back here now!" Seeing the black and green ford raptor peel out of the hangar, followed by the ambulance, which in turn was being followed by the black and silver Ford Raptor.

Hearing muffled laughter at the chase, then Ironhide set him down in a chair. Loosening the blankets enough to free his trapped arms. Moving off, the big man came back with a platter full of food. Harry swallowed hard, does he think he's gonna be able to eat all that.

"Eat what you can sweet-spark." Came the deep rumble. That is the second time he called him that. Managed a quarter of the food before his stomach began to rebel. Feeling a hand rub his back, then a glass of water was placed before him. Picked up from the chair, balanced on a hip. Ironhide took off on quick feet. In a small yet cozy room, Ironhide laid him down on the bed, took his boots off and wrapped another blanket around him.

"Get some sleep sweet-spark." As Ironhide's cool lips brushed over his temple, Harry sagged into a deep sleep, too tired to even protest the coddling and touches. Tomorrow he will set them straight. No one will touch him.


	12. Rumors and cousin

The command center packed to the rafters with 'bots in their natural forms. Towering over them all, Optimus Prime turned to glanced at the black Ironhide, who had his arms folded over his chassis. Will sitting on his shoulder, looking ruffled and tired. Optimus eyed the commander of the base, he needed to recharge.

"How is the boy?" Optimus addressed Ratchet. Who glanced up sharply. "Well considering I had to disinfect over three thirds of his back to keep the rest of his wounds from getting infected and being thirty pounds underweight, from the unknown venom and tears in his bloodstream." That announcement had the more easy going 'bot bristling, his cannons whirring softly.

"Calm down Bee." As the yellow scout whirred softly, banishing his cannons. Patting the giant metal cheek, Sam murmured "I know how you feel Bee." Bee whined softly, gently laying one finger on Sam's back. Guardian and his charge looked at each other. Sitting on Bee's other shoulder, Mikaela rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Oh bloody hell." All heads turned towards Elena, who looked as if she would faint. If not for being astride Prowl's shoulder, the mech glanced worriedly at her. Elena flushed at the scrutiny. "Sorry, but those rumors I heard from my cousin, they are right."

"What rumors?" Prime noted how she shifted on Prowl's shoulder, before sighed deeply. "In his second year, students were being petrified, no one knew what was causing it. That was when we learned he is a Parseltongue." "Sorry, he's a what?" Looking up at to see who interrupted her, Elena saw Will blush at all eyes on him. Elena smirked at the normally easy going commander blush.

"Parseltongue, he can talk to snakes. Only descendants of Salazar Slytherin can speak the tongue. When Voldemort attempted to kill him, I guess he passed the trait over to Harry.

"Somehow at the end of the year, Harry and his two friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger found out what was petrifying students. A snake, a Basilisk that can kill with one look. The only girl Weasley was taken into the chamber of the Basilisk. When Harry and Weasley went to rescue her with that nut job Gilderoy Lockhart. Who tried to obliviate the pair with Weasley's broken wand which backfired on him.

"Somehow in the avalanche they were split up. Harry had to continue on without any help. He found the girl Weasley, the Horcrux of Tom Riddle possessing the girl. He summoned the basilisk to kill Harry. Harry with the help of Fawkes, the sorting hat and Godric Gryffindor's sword, Harry killed the basilisk. He was only twelve at the time."

"Fawkes? The Sorting Hat, Godric Gryffindor's sword?" Elena sighed at the interruption this time from Prime. "Alright a brief history lesson. Fawkes is the school's Phoenix, not Dumbledore's. He is a rare bird that can teleport in a flame of fire and can heal with his tears. That is the tears in Harry's blood stream.

"The sorting hat is what exactly like it sounds like. It's a hat that sorts the first years into houses based on traits of the four founders who built the school. Rowena Ravenclaw, brilliant wizards and witches normally get sorted into that house. Helga Hufflepuff, for loyal and the strongly determined wizards and witches.

"Salazar Slytherin, for the fiercely ambitious and cunning. I don't believe the hype that all dark wizards can be sorted in there. My cousin is in Slytherin and he is anything but a dark wizard.

"Godric Gryffindor, where the brave and overly reckless get sorted. Though there has been several dark wizards from that house. Harry is in that house, a headstrong Gryff, with Slytherin tendencies. Now back to the story.

"But the basilisk, in it's dieing throws, pierced his arm with a fang, pumping the venom into his bloodstream. Harry would have died if not for Fawkes. Which a Phoenix. He cried to the wound. Phoenix tears have extreme healing nature. I guess that the venom and tears mixed with him blood, and essentially gave him extremely venomous blood and healing tears. I'd say if someone came in contact with his blood, they would die slowly, and if came in contact with his tears, he'd heal them."

Silenced reigned through out the command center as everyone pictured the battle. Judging by the pale look on Epps face, the green tinge to Will's, they weren't picturing anything pretty. Elena rummaged into her pack, digging out a book on snakes. Moving to the correct page, she passed it along. Epps yelped "holy shit! You mean he killed that when he was only twelve?" Elena nodded. Will hissed "he's a brave little shit for taking on a snake that big."

Minutes passed, no one speaking. Until Ironhide finally broke the silence. "When he gets better, I am going to train him." Tension easing with that statement. Prime noted the Raptor twins. Mopbucket and Dustpan. Mopbucket blinked several times, turned towards his twin. Dustpan met his eyes. Blue eyes met red eyes.

One autobot, the other an ex-Decepticon. Both brothers, a highly volatile mix of raw energy and the brilliance to match. When in a devious mood, the brothers could give Sunstreaker and Sideswipe a run for their money. Both extremely loyal to one another.

"What is on your mind?" Prime asked the pair. As they turned towards him. Dustpan stepped forward, bowed his head. "We can feel a guardian bond with him, the both of us." Prime blinked at that, even twins rarely had the same charge. Ironhide groaned at that, causing Will to laugh. Poking Will in the side with a finger, Ironhide grunted "you'll be dealing with them as well."

Will face-palmed at that. Prime chuckled. As Dusty and Mop turned towards him, Prime smiled. "When he gets better, and once we explain everything to him, I'll let him know about the guardian bond." Both nodded, settled back down on their pede.

As the base settled down for the night, Will found himself unable to sleep. Padding from his room, walking down the hall. Reaching the hanger, he poked Ironhide's door. Causing him to grumble softly but the door swung open. Climbing in, Lying down on the seats. As 'Hide's sleepy voice came through the speakers "I've got my scanners on him, if anything happens, I'll know it." Will smiled sleepily, fell fast asleep in the warm seats. This is not a rare occurrence, Will found it much easier to sleep when around Hide. Ironhide didn't mind, as long as he let the 'bot know. Ironhide chuckled softly as the human soldier fell fast asleep.

Awaking with a start, Harry glanced about the room. Sweat pouring off his face, he began peeling the covers off of him. Placing his bare feet on cool tile, he shuddered. Getting off the bed, he walked over to the door. Walking out, he moved along. Everyone is still asleep, maybe now he can..

"Can't sleep sweet-spark?" Harry spun, colliding with the massive form of Ironhide. As the man scooped him, Harry squirmed in the man's grip. Moving along, Ironhide walked towards the black topkick. Noting Will is asleep in the seats. Harry squirmed in Ironhide's grip, causing him to shift his grip more securely. Harry scowled at the big man. Who just chuckled softly and he rubbed his spine gently.


	13. Restless sleep and getting friends out

**A/N: I've decided to answer a few reviews**

**WhiteElfElder: Ironhide and Harry will just have a normal relationship, if you can call a Autobot and Wizard normal. The reason why Ironhide is calling Harry sweetspark, it is just an endearment.**

**Fett'sVette(Love the name by the way): As I explained, Ironhide sees Harry as a child, even through the pain and suffering Harry has endured. And I've had people where I work call me sweetheart or Princess.**

**Guest: Ironhide may have a soft side when it comes to Harry, but he is the mech we all know and love.**

* * *

Harry huffed in annoyance. As Ironhide popped the door open with his free hand, Will shot upwards, yelping as his head collided with the steering wheel. "Frag!" Ironhide snorted softly, then reprimanded the man "Sparklings here, watch the language." As Will rubbed his head ruefully, his gaze landed on him in Ironhide's arms. Grinned at the look of annoyance on his face, the smirk on Ironhide's face.

"Can't sleep?" As Will shifted around, Ironhide settled him in the seats with Will. Closing the door, Harry glanced around the cab of the truck. As Will settled back down, Harry eyed the older man warily. "I don't bite." Will yawned out, gently gripping his shirt collar and tugging him down. Feeling the bigger man settle about him, Harry froze as a blanket fell over their forms. Ironhide brushed his hair away from his forehead, thumb brushing over his scar. The gentle touch almost reverent as Ironhide lightly smoothed his rough thumb over the scar.

Lying there stiffly, Ironhide continued to stroke his hair. Almost against his own will, Harry felt himself yawn sleepily, his body relaxing in the soft seats and Will's gentle grip. Eyes closing, Harry heard the heater snap on, washing warm air across their prone forms. Surrendering to sleep, his last thought before he sank into the comforting sleep was that he would have to figure out a way of this mess.

Diagon Alley.

As the snowy owl swooped over head, sailing along through the empty streets. She ghosted along, a silent spectre. Swooping through the owl sized window, she sailed through the empty halls of the bank. Before she landed on the perch in the office. Griphook glanced up. As he took the note, offering the owl food and water. Reading the note, a rather feral grinned crossed his face. Making plans to extract three promising wizards from this backwards and stagnated society.

He knew that sending the First-born Witch to the Americas, the Salem Institute of Magic would be the best. They had both wizarding and Mundane classes. Sending off an application for the First-Born. Then he glanced at the Pure-blood, who would be a massive asset for the Australian Magical Society. She would be able to bring new life to the Aussie School of Magic.

And the other pure-blood, getting him past his battle-ax of a grandmother. Sending him to Durmstrang, under the command of Viktor Krum. Griphook grinned wickedly. Krum would make a promising soldier out of that boy.

Then he sent letters to that meddlesome headmaster, letting him know he just lost control of three students and not to expect them back for the new school year.

Diego Garcia

Morning on the base was a ruckus of waking soldiers and bots. Ironhide's holoform appeared in the back seat of his alt-form. Glancing down at the two sleeping humans in his front seat. His charge and the little sparkling that everyone swore to protect. Ironhide knew that the boy needed a family to care for him. The abuse from those disgusting meat bags had left it's impact on him. He is wary of people and contact. Luckily he had Will, who is an openly touchy-feel man.

Hearing a deep yawn, then Will sat up. Ironhide glanced at the bruise on his forehead and smirked "better not let Hatchet see that." As Will peered in the mirror, he muttered softly under his breath. Ironhide glanced down at the sleeping boy, seeing those long lashes fluttering against pale skin. As sleepy green eyes, such a brilliant color that glowed with an inner light, met his. As his eyes popped open with a yelp.

Sitting up, trying to scoot away from Will, only the older man had a pretty good grip on the thin form. Ironhide slide out of his alt-form, noted the two Raptor trucks parked near his. Dusty leaning against the hood of his alt-form. Mop sitting on the hood of his, resting his chin in his palm.

Both of their holoforms were of a mid-twenty year old. Both with sleek forms. About six-seven. Both had black hair, which came to mid-back. Both wore black jeans. While Dusty wore a silver shirt with the autobot symbol, Mop wore a neon green t-shirt with the autobot symbol. Both wore sneakers, though Dusty wore black and silver while Mop wore black and neon green. Their respective windbreakers were of their secondary color.

Mop could be spotted a mile away. Up closer he is a sore sight. Ironhide scowled at the pair, just because they were Harry's guardians did not mean he had to like them. As Dusty smirked, his mirrored sunglasses hiding his ruby red eyes. Mop wore no sunglasses. Reaching into his alt-form, plucking the squirming boy from the interior, Ironhide deftly settled him on his hip. He needed to get fattened up, no doubt Hatchet had a strict diet plan for the boy. Speaking of the Hatchet. Ambling over, raking his fingers through his hair.

"After he has eaten, showered, bring him to the med-bay. If he's not there in two hours, I'll make sure your exam is very thorough Ironhide." Ironhide grimaced at the thought, but nodded his agreement. Moving towards the mess hall, Ironhide heard Ratchet exclaim "Will, how in Primus did you get that bruise. Come with me."

Hearing Will protest as the doc began dragging him off "but I'm hungry! Come on Ratchet!" "Exam first." "Ironhide! Help me!" Ironhide turned to look at his charge, seeing the frantic look on his face, his upper arm gripped by Ratchet's steely determined fingers.

Smirking at the frantic look, Ironhide waved cheerfully as the pair rounded the corner, Will attempting to dig his heels in. But Ratchet taking matters in his own hands. While Will may have outweighed the medic and have several inches on him, a determined Ratchet would get his way. Chuckling as Ratchet managed to get the man astride his shoulder.

Feeling Harry shift in his grip. Ironhide continued on towards the mess hall. Getting fuel for the boy, he watched as he managed a half of what was on his plate. Then taking him to the communal showers, which is empty at this time of the day. Standing guard outside the door.

When the boy came out, freshly showered, dressed in a spare uniform Epps had dug out of storage. The clothes drowned the poor kid. His unruly hair, damp from the shower, gleamed in the overhead lights. Sticking up all over, Ironhide smirked to himself. Taking him in his arms yet again, Ironhide felt the slight flinch. Moving along towards the med-bay, Harry shifted then said "could we skip the med-bay?"

"Missing your exams means Ratchet will hunt you down and give you a more thorough exam. He's a bit overzealous in that way." Hearing Harry snort "sounds like he could get along good with Madam Pomphrey." "Madame Pomphrey?" "Our school's nurse. She kind gets overzealous when someone gets hurts." "Sounds like you had been stuck with her." "I'm a bit of a magnet for trouble, so yeah."

Reaching the med-bay, Ironhide saw Will race out the door. Watching the major race off with wide eyes, Ironhide felt Harry's muscles tense. Gently rubbing the slender form, feeling his breath hitch. "Shh." Ironhide settled the panicking boy on his feet, drawing him into a hug while rubbing his back gently. Mentally cursing Will out for scaring the poor lad. As the door opened, Ratchet walked out and eyebrows raised.

Feeling his breath stuttering in his lungs, Harry felt the big hand rubbing his back. Ironhide humming softly under his breath, which rumbled through his big chest. Feeling cool fingers settle on the back of his neck then "breath in on the count of three then exhale." Complying with the firm order, feeling the tension ease in his chest.


	14. examinations and running

**A/N:**

**Reviews:**

**Dreamweaver: the next couple of chapters will explain how Elena knows.**

**WhiteElfElder: No that would not be a good thing.**

**Orange3WhiteSkew: I know what you mean. This story pairing will be Harry and Hermione.**

**ibterismith50: Here's another chapter**

His breathing began to slow, Harry opened his eyes. Noting the big chest he is pressed to. Barely registering the feeling of being lifted up, hearing the med-bay door hiss shut behind them. Then he felt his world tilt slightly. Realizing he is on an examination table, with Ratchet leaning over him. Fingers lightly touching the welts and wounds on his back. Flinching at the slight tickle of fingers ghosting across his skin. Hands lightly spanning his ribs, hearing Ratchet mutter something under his breath.

The light touch made him squirm. He tried to bite back the giggle that threatened to break free. Who knew he is ticklish on the ribs. Ratchet glanced down, lifting one eyebrow. "S-s-sorry, t-t-t-ticklish!" Harry managed to gasp out. Ratchet lifted his hands away from his sensitive ribs. Harry panted heavily, gasping for air.

"You will be going a strict plan to help you gain weight." Feeling the words rumble through Ratchet's chest. Knowing better then to complain, Harry just nodded numbly. Feeling a slight tickle run across him, he shuddered. It felt like one of Madame Pomphrey's medical scans. He never had liked those either, they seemed to violate his privacy. Glaring up at the unperturbed medic, who patted him absent-minded on the head.

"You will need a calcium supplement in your diet, your bones are brittle." Shivering at the coolness of the air on his skin. Wondering where in the Hell his shirt and pants disappeared to. Feeling cool hands settle on his lower back. Face heating up, he began squirming. "Don't!" Ratchet spoke from above him "my scans show severe scarring, I need to.. Ironhide back down and go to the shooting range." He peeked upwards to see the thunderous look on the big man's face. Pure fury on his face.

"Are you telling me that... that... that... Aaargh!" Flinching at the inarticulate bellow of rage that exploded from Ironhide, Harry squirmed, trying to escape off the examination table. "Leave Ironhide, that is an order!" Desperately squirming, trying to dislodge the cool hand pinning him to the table. But Ratchet refused to let up.

"Jolt, First Aide." Feeling a second set of cool hands settle on his shoulders. Then two hands gently caught his ankles. Leaving Ratchet with his hands free. Feeling fingers in the waist band of his boxers, Harry twisted and fought. But the gentle but impervious grips held fast. He squirmed to free himself yet again, but couldn't escape those grips holding him fast.

"Primus." He heard two different voices exclaim at the same time. Ratchet hissed softly. Cheeks a bright red, Harry sagged weakly into the table. Ratchet muttered furiously under his breath. Feeling a second tingle of a scan, then Ratchet spoke coolly "Jolt, please go grab some gel from the locker. First Aide, please go get the container on the top shelf."

Peeking up from under his lashes, Harry saw a teen his own age heading for a gunmetal gray locker. Pulling out a container, he turned. Staring up helplessly, pleading with his eyes with the teen to help him. Those brilliant blue eyes softened gently, then Jolt lightly stroked his hair. "Ratchet just wants to help you."

Feeling cool fingers lightly, gently smooth some of the gel over the deep wounds, Harry flinched and jerked. "Jolt, a sedative, this will hurt. I do not need him fighting me." Harry cursed softly, shoved upwards, almost fell off the table. On his knees, he lunged for his clothes. He guessed the trio of doctors hadn't expected that, because he was on the move, the trio spun towards him.

Racing out the door, racing down the hallway. Ignoring the shouts from behind him. He ran blindly, putting distance between him and the others. Seeing a door, which spelled freedom. Running for it, he burst out into the morning sun. Racing across hot tarmac, hearing engines rumbling. Risking a look over his shoulder. Seeing Ratchet's hummer, Ironhide's black topkick and the two Ford Raptors. Wandless and wordlessly unshrinking the trunk he wore around his neck on a chain, he dug out his fire bolt. Leaping for the air, he heard muttering cursing.

He didn't know how long it was, but by the time he reached land, he isn't in England, or the USA for that matter. But he did not care, as long as he is away from them. Finding a town, which luckily for him, had a wizarding populace. Finding out he is in Russia.

After buying clothes to blend in, he found a cheap motel to rent a room until he could figure out where he is going to go. But first things first is medical attention, and then food. After getting his back healed, he found a cheap diner. He knew that his transactions could be traced, so going low-key is better-off.

Chewing as he gazed about the room. Though his senses told him he isn't being watched, he'd rather make sure that no one could sneak up on him. Sipping the mulled wine, he noted the pair of Russian Aurors amble in. They walked towards the counter, spoke softly to the waitress. Who nodded and pointed in his direction.

Swearing under his breath, he downed the last sip. Getting to his feet and pulled the hood of his jacket up. Hearing a heavily accented "Harry Potter?" Shoulders hunching, he picked up speed, hand reaching for the wand in the holster on his forehead.

"Harry Potter? Will you come with us." Turning, Harry met their eyes. His gaze on the wands aimed in his direction. "We were told to bring you in, voluntarily or involuntarily." Shaking his head, Harry settled on his heels, feeling the comforting grip of his wand in his hand. "I don't know who sent you after me, but I am not going back."

"Prime Minister Cornelius Fudge." Harry snorted, sensing someone move closer in behind him. "Tell your partner, if he wants to remain unharmed, to back away slowly." He felt the door against his back, he reached behind himself for the door handle. All four Aurors began moving in closet. Just as his hand reached the handle, four separate stunners were sent his way.

Wandlessly banishing the stunners, Harry turn and ran. Hearing thundering footsteps. He knew that the Aurors are giving chase. He skidded around a corner, noting from the corner of his eyes, a garish robe that could only belong to Dumbledore. 'Shite!' Dodging around three stunners, one incarrous and one disarming spell.

Cursing as he almost lost grip on his wand. Luckily for him, if he did loose his wand, he can cast Wandless. Brows furrowing in concentration, he spun on one foot, apparating away from the chase and into his motel room. Snatching up his unshrunk trunk, he re-shrunk it, sliding it about his neck. After finding out the coordinates for the apparation coordinates for Tranquility, Nevada and it's Magical counterpart. Thanking the innkeeper, he left Russia in a soundless apparation.

He appeared in a silent pop, thankfully no one is around to see his sudden arrival. Brushing his clothes off, he shucked off the fur jacket. Stuffing it into his trunk. Stomach rumbling, he realized that apparating intercontinental had used up most of his reserves. He needed food. Looking for a dinner, he bought food. After eating, feeling somewhat better and less exhausted from the long trip.


	15. Tracking Harry Potter

**A/N: Reviews**

**Lostvampiress: By the end of the next chapter, Harry will be fine.**

**Fett'sVette: That is right.**

**MissKitty: With blocks, Harry's power was at half level. Dumbledore knew that if he did not place a block on Harry's core, he would easily take control of his own life. And the soundless apparation is from the Gryffindor line. Hope that clear some things up.**

**A/N2: I am still braindead on my other stories, but I am still trying to rewrite them. So everyone who has faved and followed my other stories, thanks for being patient.**

The N.E.S.T base is on high alert, from having the boy escape. Who knows where he is at, most likely in trouble and/or in pain. Elena looked up from the tablet she held in one hand. "My contacts in Russia, two Aurors by the name Vladimir Gregorvic and Reykjavik Putin say they had contact with Potter, who came into Russia, aboard his Fire-bolt.

"Tailing him as he went incognito. He spent some money on clothes, a motel room, a healer and food. When they went to confront him, on orders from Fudge, Potter panicked and began leaving the pub.

"When they tried to stun him, he wandlessly banished the stunners and left. He left Russia and we've lost contact with him." Elena glanced up to look at her comrades, seeing resignation on Prime's face, an exhausted look on 'Hides and Will's. She shrugged at that

"Frag. The next time I get my servos on that boy, I'm placing a tracker on him." Everyone chuckled at Ratchet's statement. Rubbing his eyes, Will yawned deeply. Prime glanced down at the commander. "Perhaps you should go recharge." Will nodded blearily, stumbling off. Ironhide followed closely. Elena glanced upwards at Prime. "I can have my contacts I have everywhere alert me if they spot Potter."

"Thank you Elena." "Of course Prime." Alerting her contacts worldwide, she asked them if they would alert her if they spotted Harry. Once receiving the confirmation, she decided to go to bed. Not waking up until the chirp on her phone woke her. Sleepily reaching for it, she fumbled for it. Noting the message "spotted the kid, staying at the Blueowl Hotel. Specifically for wizards. Tranquility, Nevada."

Her sleep-addled brain actually began to comprehend the mean of the words. Eyes shooting open in shock. Shooting upwards in bed, she tossed the covers aside. Leaving the room, she padded down the hall, towards where the 'bots were charging. Tapping Prime on the hood of his alt-form, their preferred way to sleep. As the semi shivered at her touch, then Prime said sleepily "Elena?"

"We found him Prime." Prime stretched before transforming into his normal self. "Found who?" Smiling at the sleepy and bewildered expression on Prime's face. Elena chuckled "Harry, he's in Tranquility." Prime knelt before her, then asked "Harry is in Tranquility?" "Yes." Exhaling, his breath caused her hair to ruffle. As Prime moved over towards the charging Ironhide.

Elena ducked her head, this is not going to very pretty. No one ever wanted to wake Ironhide when he is in deep recharge. The actions weren't pretty. The last 'bot who tried to wake him up nearly got their aft shot off.

"Hide, wake up." The grumbling snort from the grumpy weapon specialist made her grin. Prime poked Ironhide deliberately. "Wake up." As Ironhide growled at the poke, shifting before his holoform slide out of the truck with Will in his arms. As his alt-form began transforming, Hide asked grumpily "what?" "We've got the location of the boy." That woke the grumpy bot. Elena chuckled outright at the half awoke Ironhide. As he glowered sleepily down at her.

Ironhide roused Will, who muttered sleepily at the holoform. But once Will is semi-awake and somewhat coherent, Elena told him the news. By the time Will had woken up completely, Mop and Dusty were awake and raring to go. Considering that their charge had left their long-range passive scanners. Elena knew for a fact that 'bots hated having their charge being away from them. Even 'cons did, Elena knew for a fact, when not on 'duty' Barricade is either tailing his charge or close by.

Blueowl Hotel(For Wizards)

Lying on the massive bed, feeling like he is floating on a bed of clouds. Yawning deeply, Harry scrubbed at his face. The last time he woke up, he had been shocked to find out he did not need his glasses anymore. His healing had fixed the damage. His vision is perfect, he could see clearly. Reaching into the trunk, he dug out a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt with a flaming skull. Shoving his feet into the leather combat boots, he glanced in the mirror.

Last night before he had gone to bed, an owl delivering a message and a book from Gringotts, specifically from Griphook. It explained in great detail how a Metamorphmagus could change their features. Written by Griselda Horton, who is a metamorphmagus herself.

Today he would try it, he needed an disguise. His messy black hair and startling green eyes are known through-out the wizarding world, he needed something that would blend in.

Staring in the mirror, he focused on changing his eye color from his Avada Kevadra green to an icy blue. As his eye color slowly began to change, deepening to the icy blue he had seen on a model. A smirk crossed his face. Focusing on his hair, he allowed it to grow down past his shoulders and lighten to a pale almost white blond. Focusing even more on his skin tone, he toned it down from the sun-kissed golden, to a gentle tan.

He knew changing his shape would be much harder, so he left the thin scrawny form alone. But moved the faint almost barely noticeable scar to his left shoulder blade. No one would recognize him as Harry Bloody Potter. He needed a new name to go with his new form. As he ruffled through the phone book, the first name he happened across is Cyrus Daniels.

Creating a fake ID with his own picture and his new name. Sticking it in the wallet, shoving that into his pocket. Shrinking the trunk, he reached the wand on the end table. Then his gaze widened at what he saw. Beside the Holly and Phoenix wand is two more wands. An ebony black wand he had seen Dumbledore using on many occasions. The famed Elder wand, one of the Deathly Hallows. Harry knew for a fact he held two of the three Hallows. The cloak and now the wand.

The other wand is a wand he did not want even in his presence. Tom Riddles Yew and Phoenix feather. Noting a note wrapped around the pair of wands, he picked up the elder wand and felt an incredible rush of power that surged into him. A wind ruffled his blond hair, causing him to shiver at the amount of power that raced from the wand and into his hand. Sucking in a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart.

Unrolling the note from about the wand, Harry took in the neat script of Griphook.

Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw,

After learning about you being the direct descent to the Percevel line and the true owner of the Elder wand, we made some inquires to the school and claimed back the wand. Plus as Head of the Slytherin line, you are entitled to the wand of the former head, whom you defeated. We are locating the ring and once we have found it, we will mail it to you.


	16. becoming master of Death

As being the head of the Gryffindor line, Slytherin and Ravenclaw line, we will find and mail the founders artifacts to you once we get a hold of them.

May your gold flow,

Griphook.

Harry shook his head, slide the elder wand int the trunk. As he carefully lifted Riddle's wand into his wand, the heady rush of magic that surged into him with the subtly of a freight train. It felt just like his Holly and Phoenix. That wand went into the spare holster, which went around his ankle.

The only reason why the elder wand went into the trunk is because it is well-known and he did not need people knowing that the Elder wand is in America. People left Dumbledore alone because he is a great wizard, powerful in his own right. If people knew that the elder wand is in the hands of a fifteen, going on sixteen year old, there would be people gunning for the wand.

As he heard a rap on the window, a beak on glass. Opening the window for the tawny owl. Seeing a small square box clasped securely in the talons of the huge raptor. As the owl soared across the room and landed on a chair back. Taking the box from the owl, placing a few coins in the pouch about it's leg. The owl hooted, lightly cuffed him upside his head with a massive wing. Then flew out of the window and disappeared from sight.

Ruefully rubbing the back of his head, Harry muttered "bloody owls." He winced, he would have to use a spell to change his voice, people would be suspicious with hearing his voice coming from that of a stranger.

Tapping the box with his wand, it unshrunk. Scanning the magic, making sure it wasn't tampered with. Satisfied with his findings, he opened the box. To notice there it is bottomless and packed full of things. His mouth fell open in shock. He collapsed into a chair in stunned shock.

Taking the note off the top, seeing Griphook's handwriting again.

Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw,

My apologies, due to an unknown factor and a traitorous goblin. We found out that Dumbledore had taken many books from the main Potter vault and was stashing them in his own personal vault. We have claimed all four hundred books back, plus the Potter grimoire, which was in Riddle's Vault.

Such a theft over a long period of time and the hassle of finding all the books, we've fined Dumbledore and Riddle. Dumbledore's fine which includes all the books wiped out his account. The priceless Potter grimoire, which had been passed down through the Potter generation, started by Godric Gryffindor himself. It is the oldest, most valuable tome in Wizarding history. Such a theft, it is criminal. He will pay, we've already cleaned out his three vaults and he still owes you over one million galleons.

Due to him using the Malfoy Manor as his base and the Malfoy being in league, we've fined them as well. I am not sorry to say that the Malfoy's have just a few sickles to their name.

So you are the world's richest wizard.

Plus we have located Gryffindor's sword and reclaimed it. Ravenclaw's diadem, which we removed the soul from it. Slytherin's locket, also removed the soul from it. We also found the ring, removed the soul. I think you will find Slytherin's sword and Ravenclaw's dagger a priceless and handy thing to have.

May your vaults ever increase

Griphook.

Harry blinked down at the letter. Then he cast a lumos into the box. Staring down at the books, two swords, a dagger, a diadem, locket and ring. Scooping out the ring, Harry felt an icy grip on his heart. Which felt like an icy hand gripping his heart. Then a cold wind raced through the room. Gasping for air, he jerked his gaze up when he caught sight of a hem of a long tattered black robe. Staring into the eyeless sockets of the Grim Reaper, it's scythe held at it's side.

"Bloody hell!" Jumping back in shock from the skeleton, tripping over the box and falling onto the bed with a muffled yelp. Death rasped "No need to fear me Master. As master of the Hallows, you are my master." Sitting up on the bed, Harry stared up at Death. "You've lived a hard life master." Kneeling before him, Death settled his cold bony fingers on either side of his face. Flinching at the closeness of Death.

"I will grant you one boon. My underlings, while betraying my code, they have an ability that will suit you most. The souls they've collected, contains information. Which is useless to them. Every time a soul is claimed, the information will be sent to you. All the souls they've consumed from this point and to the past, is yours."

"Wait." Harry held up one hand. Death stared at him coldly. "What if I don't want all this information?" Death stared at him silently, levelly. Shuddering under the implacable gaze. "It doesn't matter what _you_ want Master. This information is useless to me. What would I need with the information on how to make a Philosopher's stone? What would I do with the information on how to make long forgotten potions?"

As Death placed it's finger tips on specific places on his face, he shivered lightly. Then his eyes rolled up into his head as the world seemed to explode. Death watched as the young form of it's human master thrashed on the bed. It knew that the upload of information is painful for the human. Death knew that the boy would survive because he held all three Hallows and became immune to death. Death allowed the information it held within it's soul to be absorbed by the young boy.

Moving towards the table, it conjured up a platter of food and a mug of butterbeer. When the boy came out of the coma, he would be extremely hungry. Death glanced back at the bed. Lying the massive scythe it carried down, imprinting the hallow symbol on the boy's shoulder blade. With it's mark, it could keep track of the boy and if he got into trouble, it could send a few of it's own guard to protect it's master. Picking up the scythe, Death walked to the box. Setting an ebony black book down on top, the Hallows symbol etched in blood red. Death turned back towards its master and whispered "I will always be watching master." Disappearing from the hotel bedroom, Death returned to it's realm.

Harry woke up with a pounding head, a dry mouth and feeling like he had been ran over by a lorry. Moaning, he rubbed his temples. Sitting up, he groaned again. Noting he is alone in his hotel room. Seeing a platter of food sitting on the kitchenette table. Unsteadily getting to his feet, he staggered over to the table. Taking a look at the food, his stomach rumbled painfully. Eating, he finished the entire platter and the mug of butterbeer.

As he glanced around the room, saw the books and remembered what happened. He couldn't believe Death did that to him, as if being famous for surviving the killing curse, now he is brilliant beyond compare. Rubbing his pounding temples, he leaned back in the chair. He had to sort all this information in his mind-space. It would be a very long lengthy process he wasn't looking forward to.

Entering his mind, noting that the castle had been upgraded. Even more taller, wider and had more space. Walking through the massive doors, stepping into the library. Creating bookshelves, filling it up with books that held the information. Once his bookshelves are full, he warded the entire bookshelves so no one could touch and read the books.


	17. Meeting Hermione's family

**A/N: in regards to a review, just because Harry has all this power and information, it does not mean he is able to use the power. Harry will have to learn to use the powers. And if you do not like the way I write my stories, that is fine, I do not car. I write for the fun of it, for my own enjoyment. Sorry about the rant. **

Leaving his mind-scape, Harry looked around the room he is in. Sensing the heavy wards, all had different uses. One is to allow the house-elves to move about freely. While he had all this information, he knew he would not be able to use it until he practiced.

He sighed heavily then vanished the platter and mug away. Getting to his feet, he levitated all the books from the box and stored them in his trunk. Leaving the Potter, Black, Slytherin, Gaunt, Percevell, Ravenclaw, Riddle and Malfoy Grimoire's on top of the piles. While the Potter grimoire dwarfed all the others. The Hallow Grimoire topped even that.

He knew that Hermione would go crazy over all this rare information. A smile quirked his lips upwards. He missed Hermione badly. Closing his eyes, he focused on a mental image of Hermione. Feeling cool air rushing about him, Harry opened his eyes to see the world racing past him in liquid shadows. Noting a familiar form pacing a room grow brighter.

Then the shadows left him. Staring around Hermione's room with wide-eyes, Harry hissed "bloody hell!" Hermione spun and shrieked. Dodging the stupefy, Harry yelped "Mione! It's me! Shit!" Realizing he still had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you? How did you get into my room? I don't.. Harry!" Smiling sheepishly at the stunned looking teen, Harry blushed then mumbled "I hadn't expected by thinking of you, I would end up here."

He oofed as Hermione wrapped herself around him in a rib-bruising hug. Returning the hug, Harry rested his chin on her head. He couldn't remember a time where he felt so happy to be this close to his best friend.

"I can't believe those back-stabbers would do something so.. so.. so.. terrible to you!" Chuckling at that, Harry whispered "I am so glad you weren't involved Mione, I don't think I would have been able to handle it. You've been my best friend, _Him_ was just a tag-a-long." Hermione loosened her grip, backed out of his arms. Looking him up and down, she chuckled watery. "You look different, nice."

"Uncle Remy and I went shopping, had to clothes that actually fit me. I wish I didn't have to leave Hogwarts, but their betrayal, I wouldn't of been able to hold my peace. I'm staying in America until the Sheeple get their heads out of Dumbledore's behind."

Hearing Hermione giggle at that. A knock on her door then "Sweetie? Are you okay? Did I hear you casting spells?" "I'm fine Daddy, one of my friends surprised." As the door opened, Harry stepped behind Hermione. All the things he heard of her SAS father, better safe then sorry.

Daniel Granger glanced around the room, saw Hermione and a teen boy her own age staring at him. The boy with shaggy black hair which stuck up at odd angles and vividly bright green eyes. Partially hidden behind Hermione, Dan noted with trained eyes, he had one wand in an arm sheath and another in an ankle sheath. Both remained in their respective sheaths.

Dan noted with a critical gaze that the teen is slightly smaller then boys his age and very skinny. Then noting the fading bruise on his wrist, as if someone had grabbed tight.

The father in him knew without a doubt that this is Harry Potter, the boy who lived, Hermione's best friend. The trained soldier knew that the boy had lived a very hard life and was trying to train for the inevitable battle. That made both side very angry with the entire wizarding world. Who in their right mind would lay the entire fate on the thin shoulders of a boy?

"Daddy, this is..." "Harry Potter. I know sweet-pea." Harry blinked, settling defensively beside Hermione, Dan noted the inexperience soldier in the boy. Dan met those green eyes, seeing how Harry locked gazes. Eyes were the window to the soul and Dan could see the weight of the world buckling him down, but the fighter in him fought.

Leaving for a moment, he walked into his office. He knew if Emma found out that he is doing what he is going to do, she'd slap him silly. Reaching the locked gun case, he unlocked it and pulled out the SAS pistol. Grabbing ammo, he slide them into a bag. Heading back for Hermione's room, he knocked and entered.

Sitting at Hermione's desk, twirling a quill between long graceful fingers. Hermione sitting on her bed, flipping through a book. He noted a box on the bed, crammed full of books. "I can't believe that your family has such a massive well of knowledge."

"Well considering that Potter's have been around for a while and having merged with the Gryffindor line, I am not surprised that I even had so many books. You can keep 'em Mione." Dan winced as Hermione squealed happily. Handing the bag to the boy, Dan said "instructions are with it, take good care of it." Harry peered in, then glanced up sharply.

"Soldier to soldier, having a weapon that your opponents don't know about, it helps." "Thanks sir." "Dan please, your friends with my little girl and saved her life many times." Harry smiled slightly before standing up. "Mione, I'll try to come visit as much as I can." Then the boy faded in what appeared to be shadows

Closing the trunk lid, Harry locked it. It came with it's own keys, which is also blood-keyed as well. Locking the trunk, he pocketed the keys. Then he reached for the second trunk. Which held all his clothes and other things. Setting the two swords, ignoring the longing feeling to place them on hip holsters. The dagger also went into the trunk. Along with the locket. The diadem went in next. The ring, he had no way to even stop himself from placing it on his finger, where it resized to fit his finger.

Rubbing the stone gently, Harry willed it invisible. Before he shrunk the trunk, placed it in his jacket pocket. Leaving the hotel room, he walked down the lobby. Checking out, he left the hotel and stepped out into warm sun. Hailing a cab, he asked to be dropped off at the airport. He had a feeling, a gut instinct that those wackos were coming. Getting a ticket to New York, he moved aboard the plane. Noting Lennox, Ironhide and Prime, Harry is immensely grateful for his metamorphmagus abilities.

Will glanced up when a thin scrawny teen with a shock of white hair and icy blue eyes glanced over. His training noted that the boy is the polar opposite of his Harry. Then he saw Elena glance over. She cursed softly under her breath.

"Shit! That's Potter! He's a metamorphmagus!" Will wrinkled his brows. Elena explained "A metamorphmagus can change the color of their hair, eyes skin tone. The more talented can even change their appearances. That is him!" Will began jogging off with 'hide a few steps behind him. The boy caught sight of them, his gaze widened and his mouth moved in a soundless curse.


	18. World wide chase

**A/N: I won't be logging onto FFnet for a while so I will update three chapters today. **

Spinning on his feet, he took off in the crowd. Dodging in and out of the crowds with ease, Will noted Epps and Jazz moving into intercept. The two black men moving with precise movements, herding the boy into a bottleneck. As Harry began to recognize the trap, he dove sideways to avoid Jazz, slipped deftly past Epps. Nearly collided with Dusty, almost smacked into Mop.

He glanced over his shoulder, blue eyes blazing with inner power. He smirked at them, just as a house-elf popped into view, grabbed his wrist then both disappeared. "What the hell was that?" Elena turned towards Will, who is staring at the spot Harry had been in. "House-elf, looks like Dobby has gotten his wish."

"Damn it!" Prime growled softly, "We lost him again!" Elena heard Will huff a sigh, rub the bridge of his nose. Then Ironhide growled softly under his breath.

"Not really boss." Mop strolled over, brushing his hair back. "When he collided with me, I got him with one of Ratchet's trackers, and it's in a spot he won't be able to reach without help." "Good job Mopbucket." Mopbucket nodded proudly. Activating the tracker in his charge, Mopbucket blinked. The only indication of his surprise.

"He's in Costa Rico." All eyes turned towards Mop, who in turn showed them the coordinates and where exactly they are in the world. Epps smiled wickedly, causing Will to smack him. Epps grinned "now I know who to ask when getting around." Elena smirked "you could of just asked me." "And get dropped over the ocean?" Elena snorted and grinned at Epps.

Will shook his head at their friendly bantering. Elena is the sole female member of the team and she is highly respected. As they all glanced at Optimus, who finally said "send in Mop, Dusty, Barricade, Ironhide, Elena, Will, Robby and Sam. Perhaps with a teen, maybe Harry won't run."

Hearing Elena's phone chirp, she glanced down then her eyebrows shot up to her hairline. Peering over her shoulder, Will read: Potter is booking into the Blue Lagoon Hotel. He has three wands, a Holly and Phoenix tail feather, Elder wand and Yew and Phoenix.

Will glanced at Elena, who had crossed herself. She shivered then said "Harry's main wand is a Holly wood with the core of a phoenix tail feather. The elder wand is made of elder wood and the core is a Thestral tail-hair core. The Yew wand is made a Yew and the same phoenix gave another tail feather."

"What's so special about them?" Will knew that wands are weapons for wizards and he is curious. "Well Harry's and the twin wand that belonged to Riddle will not be able to fight against each other. The elder wand, well it is considered a Hallow."

"What's a Hallow?" That came from Epps. "A Hallow is three artifacts that supposedly came from Death. Death's Invisibility cloak, which ended up in the hands of Gryffindor and passed down, it is in Harry's possession. The elder wand is the _wand_, it has no match and people would kill to possess the fabled wand. It has only one master, Death himself. The Resurrection ring which can bring shades of the deceased back. Again only death can master that."

Her phone chirped again. As they peered over her shoulder to read: Potter has the Resurrection ring. Two British Aurors have got a locate and capture hit out on the boy.

Will glanced up at Elena, to see her face is ghost-like. "What?" Then Ratchet wrapped his fingers about her, lifting her up. He began scanning her. Elena stared down at them then replied "If Harry has all three Hallows in his possession, it means he is the Master of Death or he can use them."

"What does that mean in terms of powers and abilities?" Elena shrugged then replied "there has not been any documented cases of the Hallows being in possession of a single person. He could either get a boost of his magical power or even not age or die because the Hallows contain the singular most powerful vortex of power. And if I've heard correctly, even before he claimed all three hallows, Harry is the one of the singular most powerful wizard, even more so then Dumbledore and Voldemort. Or it is just a legend, that may be a fabrication of the truth."

"So if either side manages to get him on their side, what does that mean in the perspective of the War?" Elena blinked, wrapping one arm about Ratchet's thumb before she replied "the side he chooses, they gain a very powerful, very deadly and very talented wizard. With him being the head of eight very powerful families."

"Eight?" Will noted how her fingers reflexively tightened on her wand. "Yes eight, Harry can claim the lordship of eight very powerful families, six of them Ancient and Noble houses. Two of them are only Noble houses. The six that are Ancient and Noble are Potter, Black, Slytherin, Gaunt, Peverell, and Ravenclaw. The Riddle and Malfoy houses are only Noble.

"Due to Harry being blood heir to the Black, from his godfather Sirius Black naming him as his heir. Slytherin because of his bloodline. Gaunt from Riddle's lines, which when he defeated the head of the family, that allowed him to claim head of that family. Peverell because the descendant of the youngest married into the Potter line. Ravenclaw from his mother's side, who was thought to be a Muggle-born but is actually from a long line of squibs.

"He can claim the head of the Malfoy, because Lucius Malfoy dueled him and lost. So Harry can have that head of family." "What does that mean in terms of wealth?" Elena glanced over at Ironhide and her lips quirked upwards into a smirk. "He is the most wealthiest wizard in the entire world, his wealth even rivals our richest." Will raised his eyebrows. "So out of those eight families, which one is the richest?"

"Potter, Black comes in close second, followed by Malfoy. The others may not have wealth in the terms on money, but their wealth is rare and priceless books, scrolls, tomes, artifacts. If Harry ever sold the founders heirlooms, he could earn over a million galleons in selling them. The ratio for our money means that he would be a multi-billionair."

Epps whistled lowly, then said "he could basically if he wanted to bankrupt the bank you wizards use, he could." Elena nodded. "Yes, but Goblins are very territorial of the money, no doubt they have a back-up plan." "Dare I ask? It seems like every time I ask about the wizarding world, we get a crash-course in the history." Elena smirked at Will.

"Goblins are very money orientated beings, they have a sole monopoly on the wizarding world cash flow. They can be dangerous if enraged. They are warriors, deadly." "Is there any being that is even more dangerous then goblins?" "Yes, vampires."

"You mean like Twilight vampires?" Elena snorted at that. Shaking her head, she smirked. "Vampires are anything but the ones portrayed in the Twilight series. Master vampires are eons old, ancient and wise."

"We should be getting going." As the group began assembling, taking the ground bridge to Costa Rico. Will and Robby riding with Ironhide. Elena and Sam with Barricade, who grudging allowed them to ride with him.

Costa Rico (Blue Lagoon Hotel)

Pausing in mid-stretch, Harry felt a tiny vibration. His gaze narrowed slightly, sensing warning tingles ease across his spine. Walking over to the window, he looked out. To seeing two Ford Raptors, A saleen mustang, and GMC topkick. Noting five adults and a teen a few years older then him moving towards the hotel.

Swearing under his breath, hurriedly shoving things back in his trunks. As he headed for the lobby, noting the group. After checking out, he noted one of the twins prod the big black guy. Who glanced up. Harry ducked along, casting several notice-me-nots. But the group seemed to be tracking him even with the charms.

Moving along, he quickly made his way to the elevator. Which would take him to the underground station. Stepping in the lift, glancing at the two men that were in it as well. One a dark skinned man, who looked like he laughed a lot. While the other is a medium-skinned man wearing familiar mirrored sunglasses. Remembering from his hazy memories from the fever.

Eyes widening, Harry reached forward to stop the elevators doors from closing. As one big arm snapped about his upper chest, he was yanked flat against a chest. Sunglasses ignored his panicky struggles, huffing under his breath before the man snarled softly in his ear "relax, none of us are going to hurt you."

Snorting softly, Harry pushed against the imprisoning grip. Before the man tightened his grip, muttering furiously under his breath. As the lift came to a stop, none of them moved. Closing his eyes, trying to figure a way out of his predicament. Back ground level, they got off. Surrounded by the others, Harry glanced at the only female. Who felt like a magic-user.

"Does he have his wands?" Sunglasses snorted "as if I had time to check." The witch discreetly aimed her wand and murmured "Accio Harry Potter's wands." All three wands sailed out of the sheaths. Harry cursed under his breath. Next time he would be sure to buy sheaths that would prevent such an action. As she carefully slide all three wands into the teenager's backpack, who groused "why do _I_ have to carry that?"

"Being non-magical, it means the wands won't be able to overload your magic. If I held them for any longer then I had, they might have fried my ability to use magic. Especially from a source more stronger then I could ever be." Noting people moving towards them, security. The big black man threw a threatening glare at the trio, causing all of them to back off in sudden apprehension.

Moving towards the door, Harry flicked a look over his shoulder at the impassive face of the man who held him. Knowing if they got him into any of their vehicles, escaping would be harder, he fought to free himself from the iron hard grip. Only sunglasses shifted his grip, shoved him head first into the back seat. Landing with an oof on slick leather seats, noting Elena and the teen settling in front. Wondering why the man would allow her to drive his vehicle, Harry cursed as the man literally disappeared. "Barricade! He wasn't ready to know!"


	19. Meeting the Transformers

**A/N: Well I'm baaack! Sorry for the slow response on updating, but the internet connection on my laptop went out on me, so now I am using my sister's laptop. Nice sister I have. And we've been trading off and on our computers. And lately I've been more interested in watching Stargate: Atlantis. So here is a new update and sorry for the longer then normal Author's note. So with no further delays here is the next chapter.**

* * *

"Not my fault that Prime and Ratchet wanted to coddle the kid." The voice snapped from the speakers, surrounding them with the deep rumbling bass. "What are you?" The car snorted softly before the man materialized beside him. The man turned to look at him, his eyes blank and glowing a deep ruby red. Harry cursed, mentally summoning his elder wand. The wand slapped into his hand, the energizing rush of power flowed through him. Aiming the wand between the man's smirking eyes, Harry snarled "if you're in league with Voldemort..."

The man's hand flashed out, yanking the wand from his grip. Before tossing it over the seat, causing the teen to catch it with a muffled yelp. "Thanks 'Cade." Elena turned slightly as the car continued to drive. Blinking wide-eyed, Harry stared at the steering wheel as it move on it's own. "We are not in Tom Riddle's ranks, but we are something totally different."

"Well no shit Sherlock, tell me something _I_ don't know." Her lips twitched upwards. "Do you believe in aliens?" "What do you mean little green men?" Barricade snarled "_I'll_ show you little green men!" Noting that they are on a deserted stretch of road, for the mustang came to a screeching halt. The doors flew open, all three of them were tossed out. Landing in dirt, Harry rolled over, spitting out dirt. Then his gaze fell on the car, just as it began exploding outwards, shooting upwards.

"Shit!" Harry jumped to his feet, made to run off. He'd get his belongings back later. Before he made it several steps, a giant hand wrapped around his middle and lifted him off the ground. Face to face with the enraged giant robot, his eyes rolled upwards into his head as he fainted.

"Damn it Barricade!" Ironhide glared at the smaller mech, the weapons specialist held out one hand for the ex-con's prize. Barricade huffed, gently setting the small teen into Ironhide's giant hand. As Ironhide scanned the small figure he held, noting that some square meals and medical attention had taken care of some of his problems. Harry stirred in his hand, Ironhide glanced down.

Opening his eyes, Harry groaned softly. He swore he had a vivid hallucination. That of the Saleen Mustang turning into a giant robot. Feeling warm metal under his body, he glanced around. From his first impressions, it looked like he is being held in a giant metal hand. Impossible. Hearing from above him "Barricade wasn't suppose to reveal our secrets to you quite yet. But he did." The deep gruff voice sounded like Ironhide, but only with a mechanical undertone.

Harry knew that his former best friend Ron would be shitting his pants about now, and Hermione, she would be questioning them faster then they could answer. He groaned softly.

"Are you okay youngling?" Harry sat up in the giant hand, glancing up into the concerned blue eyes of Ironhide. Nodding, he peered down. He glanced up at Ironhide, who set him down on the ground between Will and the other man. All the cars and trucks began shifting back into vehicles. "It never gets old seeing them transform, is it?"

"I think that I really don't have a comment for that." Harry peered over his shoulder. Noted that the witch, Elena held one end of his trunk, while the teen held the other. Luckily no one can get in it without his permission and blood. He knew that tying a blood ward on it had been one of the smartest things he's done. If he decided to fulminate along, the trunk would come along with him as well.

But for now, he would play along. Maybe he would figure out why these people kept tracking and chasing him down. Once all the robots were in their vehicle forms, Will lead him towards Ironhide. Fingertips grazing the sleek metal, Harry felt the truck shiver under the brief touch.

"What are you?" "Autonomous Robots, Autobots for short." Settled in the seat, feeling the seat belt click about him. A brief smile creased his lips "I am pretty sure that I don't need this, Death after all said that I am pretty much immune to death."

"You speak of death of being alive." "How else would I talk about it? I am Death's master." "It?" "Death has no gender. It is a neutral gender." Moments later arriving at the secluded area, Harry noted the area is saturated with electricity." "Our ground bridge will be opening."

Sensing a shiver of magic. His blood-warded trunk appeared next to him in a smaller form. "What the hell?" Smirking at the stunned Lennox, Harry laid one hand on top of the sleek case "magic." Shrinking it down with a mental command, he stored it in the pouch he wore around his neck. Noting streaks of color, his gaze snapped towards the shimmering array.

It felt so much like magic, Harry had no defense against the call of it. The colors streaked across Ironhide, causing the autobot to swear and shudder as the power glided through him. "Ironhide? What's going on?" "It's not his fault."

Will glanced over at the teen when he spoke dreamily, a pool of light collected in his palms. "Oh frag, Will get him to release it!" "What's wrong Elena?" "Remember how the shard of the all-spark affected me and how their technology made me unsettled? Harry's a much more powerful wizard. If he holds it any long, the all-spark might-"

The entire world tilted, Ironhide shifting. Holding him and Epps in one hand, other hand wrapped around Harry. "Let the power go." Harry stared up at Ironhide, green eyes blazing with an inner light. He began hissing, the words sibilant and eerie. The excess energy of the ground bridge began pooling about the slender form, racing through his hair.

His hair shimmered and glowed with the power, crackling and snapping with discharge engergy. Harry blinked dreamily, his entire body saturated with the All-spark energy.

Until with a resounding roar of unleashed power, they were yanked from the desert and into the base. Ironhide stumbled, clasping them just a bit tighter in order not to drop them. Harry jumped from Ironhide's hand, sliding down the metal leg to land on the floor.

On his feet, Harry glanced around the tropical base. Sensing movement, feeling a slight tingle. Reaching for his wand. He felt incoming magical. Someone very familiar and not very welcomed.

Settling in a defensive pose, wand held casually. Hearing "Harry?" Glancing over his shoulder, he glanced at the witch. "Bumbles is coming." Elena's lips twitched upwards. Calling out the elder wand, he felt more presences incoming.

Albus smiled happily, they had gotten a lock on Harry. They were coming to get their wayward boy. They being him, Molly, Ron, Ginny and most of the order. Minus Snape, Lupin and Tonks. As they appeared in what appeared to be a fully functional army base.

Albus noted the small and slender teen standing shoulder to shoulder with a past graduate. "Ah Harry my boy... How did you get my wand?" Harry snorted softly, rolling his shoulders. "could of fooled me, _sir_. The wand belongs in the Peverell family. And as last remaining descendant of the Peverell's brothers, the wand, cloak and stone belongs to me."

Smiling a toothy smile, he showed them his hand, where the resurrection stone glimmered in the ring. The tip of the wand shifted off him him, settling on Molly. Who had been moving towards him, but froze when the wand tip settled on her. "Ah Mrs. Weasley, how did you like my surprise?" Blinking, Molly squeaked "that was you?"

Harry nodded, smiling wickedly. "You took what was mine rightfully, so I had it reclaimed." "You bloody ponce! That clock had been in our family for seven generations!" "And Ronald, before that, the clock had been in _my_ family for at least twelve generations, so shove it you bloody wanker."

"Not to get off track." Albus interrupted gently. "But it is time that we all head home." "Go ahead. I am not coming back." Seeing three men sidled up around the pair, weapons held at the ready. "Harry left you for a reason, so get lost." Harry snickered softly, then glared up at the black skinned man. Who had messed up his hair. "Damn it Epps!"

The man, Epps cackled softly. Harry shoved him hard into the massive man. Who flicked Epps in the ear with a soft rebuke. Then braced one hand over Harry's wand hand, forcing his hand down. The man spoke softly into Harry's ear, who shivered but nodded.

Pissed that the bloody ponce had stolen their family clock, Ron shot off of a cutting hex, hoping to take Potter by surprise. Only reacting with grace and ease, Potter dodged right, shoving all three Muggles and the witch aside as he moved. Green eyes flashing, Potter yelled "Expelliarmus!" The spell yanked his own wand free of his hand. Watching in shock as Potter caught his wand then snapped it.


	20. The Order meets their match

**A/N: Since today is my birthday, I decided to upload a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

Shock briefly overcame his rage. Ron gaped at the two halves of his wand then looked up to see the warning glint in that half-blood's eyes. Bellowing in rage, Ron charged towards his former friend. As Potter waved down the Muggles, leaping upwards and spun. As his booted foot connected with his temple, Ron felt his feet leave the ground.

Landing hard, he heard yells, the sound of spells being cast, gunfire and over all this was "Blast it! Stand down! Damn it! Autobots and NEST personnel! Stand the fuck down!" As the gunfire ceased, Ron saw multiple people lowering their guns. Panting heavily, Potter glared at the ground. "This is my fight, my own war. Butt out. I don't care why you decided to chase me halfway 'bout the damn world, but it stops here.

"You may think I am incapable of defending myself, but as Master of Death means I hold more power then all these fools combined." Ron opened his mouth to make a retort when the wand tip shifted off of Snape and onto him. Potter glared at him coolly then turned his gaze on Snape.

"If you get tired of being a toady to both Riddle and Dumbledore, there is a safe house." Tossing something at Snape, who caught it. "I believe you can guess to passcode." Potter then turned towards Dumbledore. "I am done with the wizarding world in England. Fight your own damn war. And for Neville, don't think you can make him the Savior. I got him out from your nose."

Balancing lightly on his heels, Potter looked like he was about ready to flee. Ron snarled as those smirking green eyes turned on him. "You might want to brush up on your books. Mione is out of the country. She knows." Potter turned towards the soldiers. "You helped me overcome some of the worst of my wounds, thanks, but I need to find a place where I can be myself." He smiled a faint smile before disappearing.

Feeling the warm humid air caressing his hair, Harry glanced around. Pushing back a strand of hair, he heard over the rustle of leaves and waves lapping on the shore "Harry!" Turning, he grinned at Hermione. Finding out from the ever so helpful Goblins that the Blacks owned a private tropical island. He figured that the Grangers could use a vacation until the war ended.

Harry knew that his seemingly disappearance from the Wizarding world, Voldemort would use it to his advantage. But if he ever got word that the Death Eaters ever attacked Hogwarts, Harry smiled cruelly.

"The Bungalow is amazing." Chuckling softly, Harry wrapped one arm around Hermione's shoulders. Walking inside, Harry glanced about the kitchen. Seeing Emma puttering around the stove. Lounging at the table, Dan glanced up. "This place is nice." Harry smiled then said "once I find the deed, the place is all yours." With that sudden announcement, he left the kitchen.

Behind him, he heard three sharp gasps. Smiling to himself, Harry disappeared up the stairs. The Bungalow had about nine rooms. Dan and Emma have the master bedroom. Hermione had the second largest. Dumping his trunk in a unused bedroom, he popped the trunk open. With the entire island warded heavily, no one from the wizarding world would be able to find them. But the Autobots, that might be another story.

Laying the swords down on the unmade bed, he stroked the gleaming handle of Slytherin's sword. Sleek and long, it is unlike Gryffindors. Gryffindor's sword is a heavy broadsword, made for intense battles. Slytherin's is a rapier, made for swift attacks before fading into the background.

Hefting Ravenclaw's dagger, he liked the heft of the blade. It is not feminine, but something he could use. Testing the sharpness of the blade, pressing his thumb along the blade. Blood welled up from the thin shallow cut. Nodding to himself, Harry slide into a sheath, slide it under the pillow.

Digging through the trunk, he pulled out the potion set that belonged to Salazar Slytherin. He had stocked the thing full of potion ingredients. He knew that his training, he would need to add muscles, weight and height. Hearing a knock, then "Harry?"

"Come in Mione." Setting up the portable lab, first on his list is a fast acting nourishment potion which would help him gain weight. As the door opened, Hermione walked in. "What do you mean by once you find the deed, the house is ours?" "It meant it." Harry muttered distractedly, rummaging through the books to find said potions book. "Why?" Glancing up, Harry met Hermione's warm brown eyes. "Because I love you, you deserve a place like this for sticking with me through the hard times."

Tears welled up in her eyes, her lower lip trembled as she said "you love me?" Crossing the room to reach her, Harry drew her into a hug. "You've been there for me, you placed your own welfare and concern below me. I may have acted like a prat many times but I would of never willingly left you. I would literally give up if anything ever happened to you."

Hermione threw her arms around his neck, leaned into him, crying softly. Holding her tightly, Harry rocked her back and forth. Kissing her forehead, he hummed softly. As Hermione's sobs slowed down, she sniffled, hiccuped. "Feel better?" Harry pulled back to eye her in concern.

"I love you too Harry." Hermione leaned forward and pressed her lips to Harry's shocked ones. Time seemed to slow down, feeling power racing through the room. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.. will find his other half and these two will bring the entire wizarding world to it's towering heights.. Love and friendship will bring them together... For the ones who betrayed the two Prophets will find out such a union will never be broken.. Lord and Lady __Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw will bring the entire world together in peace..._

Harry met Hermione's stunned gaze. Diving for his trunk, Harry dug into the book that the goblins had given to him. It would update frequently and show his properties, wealth and other things. Scanning it, his gaze widened on the passage that read: _Soul bonded to Hermione Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw nee Granger._

"Harry? What's wrong?" Handing the book over, Harry tapped the passage. Hermione gasped softly "soul bonded?" Harry nodded then said "it means you are the other half of my soul, you can claim half of my wealth and stuff."

"Indeed." Hermione shrieked, spinning around. Death held up empty hands. "Fear not Lady Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw. I mean you no harm." Hermione gasped, eyes going bigger. Death turned towards Harry. "When I found you Master, I knew that this prophecy would come to pass. Master of Death has never been soul bonded, I do not know what that means in terms of power. Might I take a look at your souls?"

Nodding, Harry laid a calming hand on Hermione's shoulder. Death moved closer, laying one palm over his heart and the other over Hermione's. Watching the spectre, Harry rubbed Hermione's trembling form. Death pulled it's hands back. "That's what I thought. Master and Mistress." Death began to disappear. "Wait!" Death looked at Harry.

"When you said Master and Mistress?" Smiling, Death nodded. "You both claim right to the Hallows, such power in a couple has not been seen in many millenniums." Death faded out. Glancing down at Hermione, Harry hugged her tight. "Harry what does this mean?" "It means Mione, you are my wife, owner of the Deathly Hallows and Mistress of Death."

"Wow." Harry grinned at her dry response. "It also means you are owner of Hogwarts as well. Plus we own Diagon Alley and Hogsmead. Plus we own the lease on Gringotts." Hermione sighed softly, sinking into his embrace.

Hogwarts.

Waking briefly, Hogwarts felt the wards humming as they recognized the three lordship heir. She briefly settled, feeling the old magic humming deep in her stones. Change is coming to the wizarding world and she best be ready. Locating her missing heir, she felt the immense power churning around the boy. Anger coursed through her as she took note of past abuse.

Locking down the headmaster office, no one shall enter until the boy sets foot back within her. Locking down the stairs and freezing up the entire changing walls. She settled back down for a sleep, until her boy arrived.

Gringotts.

Ragnarok glanced up when the wards about the bank hummed. Telling him that trouble is brewing. Glancing around his office, the painting of Lord Talon Potter stirred. "What news from the outside world?" "Your descendant is coming into the family power?" "James' son? Harold Potter?" "Yes my liege, the boy is coming into ancient family power."


	21. The Animagus Transformation

**A/N: This chapter will reveal that while Harry is still a minor role in the war, his unlocked Parseltongue and Parselmagic have no limits. Parselmagic will be his forte, something that he does not need to work at.**

**A/N2: sorry about the long delay between updating, but with the Migraines I've been getting and a strained wrist, it kind of made it hard to even think about writing.**

Watching the boy splash water at Hermione, who squealed and retaliated. Their screams and laughter filling the twilight air. Emma smiled "it's a wonder isn't it? Seeing Hermione behave her own age, while insuring he is showing his own childish nature?" Wrapping an arm around his wife, Dan sighed "the boy obviously loves Hermione, but the abuse heaped on him is a tough obstacle to navigate."

Legs churning as he raced across the sand, Dan watched in amusement as Hermione chased after Harry. Hearing laughter, the sound of the teens acting their own age. Leaping over a dune of sand, Harry tripped. With a sudden pop of soundless noise, he disappeared. In his spot is a large pitch black wolf with vivid green eyes. A white patch in the famous scar on his head. A startled yip escaped the huge wolf.

"Harry! You're an animagus!" The wolf bobbed it's head. Hermione eased closer. As the wolf stood, she took in it's size. Standing nearly six feet at the head when at a full stand. "Harry, you're a Dire Wolf." The wolf disappeared, replaced by Harry. "I thought Dire Wolves were extinct?" "They are, you've achieved the impossible Harry." A unhappy frown crossed his face. "Great, another thing for people to look at me as if I am different."

Wrapping her arms around him, Hermione whispered in his ear "Harry listen to me and listen to me good. Who cares what the public says. It is your own life. If you want we don't have to return to Hogwarts." "We have to Mione. I have to make sure that the future of the wizarding world gets the best eduction they can have." Rubbing his hair, feeling his muscles loosen. "Sorry, it's just that I.. never mind." "Tell me Harry, in order to understand you."

"Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always called me worthless, a waste of space." "You listen to me good Harold James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw. You are not worthless. You are a very powerful wizard, once fully trained. You are utterly honest, a good person who will do right by his friends."

"Some friends I have. A bookworm and plant freak." "Then we need to expand our relationships." "Slytherin's hate me, Ravenclaws sees me as an average student. Hufflepuff will not have anything to do with me. And I know all the Gryffindors." "We will start with the Slytherin's. I know for a fact that Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Millicent Bullstrode, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini are neutral. They will have nothing to do with Draco and his cronies. If we start corresponding with them, we could open up a path to being friends."

"Hold on." Staring into those brown eyes, Harry grinned. "I just remember in the Black Vault, I saw something that belonged to Blaise Zabini's great-great-Grandmother. If I return it." "Good idea, that will break the ice."

"Let's go." Phasing him and Hermione back inside. Dressing, Harry untangled his hair. Wincing at the knots and tangles. Phasing to Diagon Alley, he knew he would be able to get the tiara back into Blaise' hands. Jogging for Gringotts, both of them under notice-me-not charms. In Gringotts, heading for the Black vault.

Albus Dumbledore scowled at the Goblin that is refusing him entry into the Black Vault. James had been to smart and cunning to key him into the Potter Vault keys. But Sirius had allowed him entry to the Black vaults. Having had taken over a quarter thousand galleons.

Now he could not even enter the vault. A cart slowed to a halt. Then a familiar black haired teen hopped out. Staring at the well-fed, obviously healthy and in no pain. Dressed in well tailored clothing. "Harry my boy..." "Mister Dumbledore. Please refer to me as Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw." Those green eyes snapped dangerously.

"Hello Griphook, we are here to collect a few items." Pressing the blocky ring, the head of the Black House Lordship ring to the lock. The vault hummed softly before the door opened. Albus peered in, drooling at the sight of piles upon piles of golden galleons. Plus rare and ancient tomes. Priceless artifacts. Top-of-the-line weapons.

"Headmaster." "Miss Granger, what are you doing here?" "Actually sir, it's Lady Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw." She strolled into the vault, turned and sneered. "Soul bonded to Harry." Minutes later the pair came out. Harry with a jeweled studded tiara. Worth billions, it is a rare piece of jewelry. Commissioned for Ameria Zabini. Plus one of the Parselmagic rune books. Hermione carried a pouch, which jingled merrily. The pair headed for the cart. The cart headed back topside.

After phasing home, Harry mailed the tiara in a tamper-proof box. Which would open only for Blaise. Sending it off with one of the Potter elves. Heading for bed, he fell heavily into the soft bed. A few minutes later, fast asleep.

Zabini Cottage, located in Wiltshire.

Glancing up when a pop the followed the arrival of a house-elf. Blaise glanced at the elf, noting the five sided crest. Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Brows furling, the dark skinned teen said "yes?" "My master wishes you return something that belongs in your family." Taking the box, Blaise felt the ward key, which is keyed to his own magic.

The house-elf bowed then said "if you want to answer, just call my name. I am Steve." The house-elf popped out. Opening the box, Blaise inhaled sharply. Slowly and reverently drawing out the tiara that had adorn the heads of many Zabini matriarchs.

It looked perfectly preserved. Seeing a note, he set the tiara down gently. Unrolling the note, he read through it.

"Greetings Blaise,

I am sure that you weren't never expecting mail from me. These last few months have been pretty hectic for me. Finding out I am the head of five houses. Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. I've been lied to, stolen from, beaten, called unworthy. But I am getting to know that my life has been manipulated, torn asunder. I am starting anew. I realize as a Slytherin, you will want nothing to do with a Gryffindor. But if I hadn't of fought against the sorting hat, I would have been place in Slytherin.

Let's just say my friends outside of Hermione and Neville had been planted by the venerable headmaster. No more, I am finding my own path, my own set of directions and new friends. I hope by returning the Tiara, it can help us overcome our set of difficulties. You see I would like to be your friend, if you want it. I hope you consider this. Call for Steve when you want to respond.

Cordially yours,

Lord Harold James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw."

Blinking, Blaise reread the letter. Amusement flashed in his dark eyes. He wrote out a response. Calling "Steve." The house-elf popped in. Handing the letter off, he said "please give this to your master." Steve bowed and popped out.

Heading from his room, he headed for the office. "Mom?" "Yes Blaise?" "You know when you said you would consider any offer of an alliance I made?" "Yes dear?" "An alliance between the house of Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw with the house of Zabini." Watching her mouth fall open, Blaise grinned. "Harry has come into his full inheritance." "That is good, how did... Blaise is that what I think it is?" "Yes Mom it is. The Zabini Tiara. Harry returned it as a peace offering."

Tears streaming down her face. "You choose wisely son." Leaving the office, jogging to the sitting room. Flooing Theo's house. Asking his friend to come over. The young head of house for the Nott family. Theo said "what is it Blaise?" "You have a choice not to join this alliance." Blinking, Theo stared at him. "What alliance?" "Between my house and the house of Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw."

"Well I'll be damned." Sitting down, Theo said "I'll join." "I was hoping you would agree." Both teens jumped, wands whipping out. "Sorry." Both glanced at the dark haired, darkly tanned teen with vivid green eyes. "Potter?" "Call me Harry."

"You look better." "Thanks, three square meals, a medi-wizard and restful sleep helps." Indeed. Dressed in casual clothes, which Blaise noted could fed a small wizarding family for a month. While he may be the richest wizard, he didn't flaunt his wealth, unlike Draco. Glancing at Theo, Harry held a small ring box. Theo took it. Opening it, his face went white. "How did you find this?"

"Apparently the Black are collectors of fine goods. There is five Black Vaults full of rare items. Mione and I haven't looked through them all, but I recognized the crest when I saw it." "Mione? Do you mean Hermione Granger?" "Actually she is Lady Hermione Jean Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw." Blaise blinked, saw Theo's lips jerk slightly into a grin.

"I'd say once the Weasley's find out that you are off the market, Little Miss Weasley will be very upset." "Oh I know about their plans, I've countered their plans." Standing up, Harry smiled briefly "I better get back, got plans for the next few days. That don't involve the British Wizarding World."

Bowing, Harry phased out of the office. Blaise smirked then remarked "come the next semester, I think the world is in for a rude awakening."

Hogwarts Castle Dumbledore's temporary office.

Hearing the wards shiver slightly then a well familiar presence invaded his senses. Getting to his feet, Albus moved along towards the closed office. Seeing the stone gargoyle settle back in place behind the long lean form. "I demand you let me up there."

"Currently the Thrice Heir of Hogwarts is in a closes meeting. Please try back again later." The gargoyle winked then closed it's eyes. Albus growled, lifting the inferior wand to blast the object to pieces. Oh how he missed the Elder wand. "I wouldn't try that."

Albus turned to glance at Granger. Who stood in the hall, arms folded over her chest. "Harry is having a private meeting the Board of Governors."

Headmaster's office.

Lucius Malfoy and the other Governors glanced up when the door admitted the last person. Eyes narrowing, he took in the sight of the five crests. Three of them outranked them all. "Who are you?" That came from Midas Goldenhawk. Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw turned towards the elderly man "someone who holds all your jobs in his hand. As Thrice heir to Hogwarts, I can and most certainly will null the Board if someone insinuates I am just a kid.

"I haven't been a kid since the bloody wizarding world demanded I take care of the current Dark Lord. I have problems with the current curriculum of Hogwarts. While I hold majority of the power of Hogwarts, the Hufflepuff Heir needs to be found."

"That line has died out centuries ago." "Is that so?" Walking over to the four new portraits that held predominance over the other paintings. Bowing his head, Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw met each Founder.

"Lady Hufflepuff, your line is dead." "Indeed it is my Liege. You hold the power, the majority votes of the three founders." "I do." "There is a claiming ritual that will unlock the lost Hufflepuff magics." "If you are suggesting my Lady I claim the last of the Founder's magic, I can not. Five houses, plus the lordship of Hogsmead and Diagon Alley is way too much. I respect the gifts that I had been given upon my awakening, but adding another line, another title, another set of responsibilities is not what I want or need.

"With great power comes great responsibilities. I will not fail in my quest."

"My lord, you have proven your worth. You are truly the Hufflepuff every Hufflepuff hopes to become. You look to insure the safety, the comfort, the well being of others before yourself."

Green eyes narrowed slightly. Lucius felt the flare of magic, a rush of heady and deep rooted magic. Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw froze slightly, pulsating with magic. Rings flashes through each house Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Perevell, Riddle, Gaunt, and Malfoy.

The last one rankled, but Lucius knew that trying to claim the Lordship back. Potter's eyes snapped open. Prying off the Malfoy ring, he hissed softly in Parseltongue. Magic surrounded the ring before flaring. "I've placed a sort of block on the ring. While you reclaim head of house, the magic won't allow you to harm me or the ones I consider friends. Take heed Malfoy, this war will end many lines. Don't let it end the Malfoy line. Reign in Draco, make him heed.

"A Malfoy never bows. That is the motto. Why do you bow to a half-blood?" Green eyes met his. Seeing truth, an unshakable confidence. Taking the ring back, Lucius slide it back on. Feeling the comforting magic. Meeting Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff eyes, Lucius inhaled slowly. "I offer a pledge of Fealty, an oath to help you in any way possible."

Feeling the mark on his arm shiver. "May I?" Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff asked softly. Lucius extended his arm. Cool fingers touched the dark black tattoo. Potter hissed softly. Feeling a sort of wrenching feel in his arm and deep within his magic. Shuddering in pain, feeling cool magic settle about him. Potter hissed again.

This time that tattoo literally leap off his arm, materializing into a real snake. The length of the room, with feathers on the head. The snake hissed furiously. Potter hissed back. Instead of the unnerved feeling he got when the Dark Lord spoke to his familiar, what he senses is a pure warmth.

The snake froze in mid-strike. Turning it's massive head towards Potter. "Isss that ssso Heir of Sssalazar. You ssstrike me asss sssomeone who will die ssseing to the ssafety of thisss world. Why?"

"Because everyone deserves to live." Came the response. Potter held out one hand. The snake hissed softly. "Even you." Green eyes burning with power, crackling with magic. The snake hissed softly before gliding around the teen. Wrapping in the massive coils, the snake hissed "you young ssspeaker, sspeak the truth. In a world fair and jussst, you sssee wizardsss living assside Magical beingsss, no sstrife. You ssseek to achieve thisss at any meansss."

The snake shrunk just under a couple of feet before twining around Potter's midriff. Settling comfortably against the teen's chest. "For thisss young wizard, I ssshall help you." Turning back to the meeting, if he hadn't interrupted with freeing a supporter of the dark lord of the mark, nor spoken to a Quetzalcoatl, nor having had said Quetzalcoatl bond to him.

The meeting having had taken nearly five hours, but the new curriculum is set. Hiring more teachers, for each year. Severus would only teach the Seventh years, as would Minerva, Hagrid. Hiring seven new defense teachers, with Potter's input on who should be training the seventh years. That's where his contacts at the Ministry allowed him to talk to Madame Bones for seven of the best Aurors. Ex-Aurors included.


	22. Back at Hogwarts

Hiring Nymphadora Tonks as the first teacher, Elias Brickwood as second, Nathan Stokes as third, Zaaka Cloud as fourth. Remus Lupin as fifth, Kingsley Shacklebolt as sixth and Alastor Moody as seventh. All six Aurors and one werewolf who had taught before, they would insure their students would get the best education.

This would allow their students to achieve their best. Scouring for Potion Masters, the line-up is not as stellar, but Potter swore to the fact the best teachers would not come from the British Isles, but from various parts of the world. Taking that into account, they pretty soon had a line-up of new staff.

Potter asked if he could retake his owls. Agreeing, the moment they left the office, they were accosted the former headmaster. "Harry my boy..." Laying one hand on the tense shoulder, Lucius drawled softly "you have no grounds _Mister_ Dumbledore to speak to a Hogwarts student so informally." Feeling the muscle under his arm jerk ever so slightly at the touch, but Potter did not move his hand off.

Seeing anger glint in Dumbledore's blue eyes at the informality of the way he is acting. "As Headmaster..." "You were perhaps, but a new headmaster has been chosen." Noting how Dumbledore's eyes narrow. Lucius smirked at the sudden realization. "No, it's not me." Then the gaze flicked towards Minerva. Lucius again shook his head. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Ssshall I bite him massster?" The Quetzalcoatl hissed softly, peering out from under the shirt. Dumbledore reared backwards in shock at the feathered head hissing menacingly. "No Ssshakiro, Missster Dumbledore isss leaving." "Harry my boy.." The low hiss from Shakiro froze the elderly man. Smirking, Harry laid one hand on the head. Green eyes froze slightly as he cursed. "I've gotta go." Stepping out of the group, Potter said "I'll be back in a few days to retake my Owls." Then phased out.

Black Bungalow.

Explaining to Hermione where they are going. Causing her to nod. Their trunks packed, shrunk and placed in their pockets. Dan and Emma smiled as the two teens began walking out, hand in hand. Then disappearing.

Diego Garcia.

Optimus Prime heard the soft hum of incoming energy, the sound of low thrumming. Then two figures appeared. One male, the other female. The male held a slightly humming stick in one hand. "Hey Prime." Glancing down at the young boy, no man that had been the underfed and scrawny boy from before.

"I want you to know something, what Ratchet did could have been considered just as worse as what Dursley did, I however don't hold him in no disregard. As long as he doesn't try that again. I will react if he does. My scars are just that, of the past we will keep that at that."

Walking out of the office, Prime commed the entire message to the entire base on their internal links and headsets.

Walking along, listening to Hermione splutter "but those were... that was... We are..." "Yes Mione, Autobots, sentinant cyborgs from another planet. Stranded here because of war that tore their planet. Those the 'Cons are rebuilding, the Bots remain here. Unless they have a death wish. Hey Ironhide."

"Sweetspark." Shaking his head, Harry said "Mione I want to introduce you to Ironhide, weapons specialist, big softy. Especially... yipes! Bye!" Charging off down the hall, with the alt-form chasing after him. Skidding around the corner, Harry noted Lennox, Epps and Cromwell.

Will glanced up when he heard the familiar engine growl of Ironhide. Rounding a corner sharply, a well-built teen with laughing green eyes took note of them. Diving forwards, skidding past them. Ironhide round the corner. Shaking his head, Will watched the young teen continue his mad-dash down the hall. Following sedately behind the duo, a young female shook her head. "Only you Harry. Oh Hello."

His trained instincts took note of the sheathed wand, the expensive ruby necklace, the golden wedding band on her finger. A golden bracelet in the design of a dragon. Which stirred lightly before stilling. Dressed in faded blue jeans, a light blue t-shirt and black sneakers. Carrying a small beaded purse. The girl had the sort of an untrained soldier, but the way she held herself is of someone who is of wealth and power.

"Harold James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff!" And she had a good set of lungs. As Harry reappeared, gasping for breath. Shoulder length hair mussed. "You called Mione?" "Want to introduce me?" Harry grinned sheepishly "sorry Mione. Hermione allow me to introduce you to Major William Lennox, Staff Sergeant Robert Epps and Lieutenant Elena Cromwell, Diego Garcia's only witch and seer."

Elena blinked "how did you know that?" "It's easy to see. You see Luna Lovegood is a Seer, though she has you beat there. I've become accustom to noticing that sort of things, you both have this sort of a air around you. Plus I recognized your picture in Blaise's office. Did you know that the Black Family had been in alliance with Zabini's before, until Walburga Black broke the treaty by stealing the Zabini Tiara.

"Which I then returned the Tiara to the rightful owners. Plus renegotiated the treaty with Blaise. An Alliance between the Blacks, Zabini's and Nott's is in effect." "You've been busy." "Well I knew Blaise is neutral. He was the only one who actually knew I had been abused. Since the first year on, every time I returned, I would find healing potions tucked away."

"Well Blaise is..." "Minor Precognitive? He always seemed to know when I was feeling down. He wouldn't do much, just sit with me when I managed to be alone." Elena blinked at that. A faint smile creased Harry's lips as he chuckled.

It was a couple of days into their stay at the base when Peter Gallagher arrived on base.

Moving along through the surprisingly quiet base, Gallagher took note of the faintly glowing rocks in various corners. Covered in runes. His gaze narrowed on the rune for safety. The sudden explosion coming from Wheeljack's lab set off the base's fire suppressants.

Jogging towards the lab of the testy 'bot, Gallagher took note of five teens, instead of the normal three. While he did not like having Witwicky, Baines and Lancaster in the look about the current day to day basis of the base, he could argue until he is blue in the face. Prime would not relent.

His grin darkened, now he had grounds to dismiss the three teens, plus confine these two newcomers to a secure place where he could question them.

Gaze noting that the male teen, while shorter then Lancaster, looked like he was a fighter. Then odd shaped scar on the crook of his arm, the collection of crisscrossed scars on his arms.

None of them noted his presence. Gallagher glanced at the thick gauze wrapped around the teen's forearm.

All five teens yanking and pulling on the jammed door, until the raven haired teen cursed. A thick stream of curses escaped him as he leaned all his weight into the door. As it opened with a stressed scream, smoke billowed out.

"Yo Jackie! You okay in there?" The raven haired teen peered through the smoke. Moments later the rather eccentric bot stumbled out coughing. "What the bloody hell happened in there Jackie?"

"I think I used too much Naquedah." The scientist looked down sheepishly at the five teens. The raven haired teen chuckled softly before he patted the nearest leg.

"No worries Jackie, there is more Naquedah where I found it." Gallagher moved towards the group, intending to make his presence known.

"Hello Senator Gallagher." The raven haired teen turned to smile at him. Gallagher stared into piercing green eyes framed by thick lashes.

"You two have no grounds to be here at N.E.S.T." Gallagher began with a smirk. "So if you five will come with me."

"Actually Senator." The raven haired teen smirked back. "The Autobots, N.E.S.T, Hermione and myself have a peace treaty."

Gallagher frowned. "Earth and the Autobots already have a peace treaty."

"Ah but only for humans and Autobots, you didn't include the Wizarding world."

Gallagher frowned again, the girl hissed "Harry!" The teen smiled at the brown haired teen and said "It is about time the Wizarding world is dragged out of secrecy."

"Wizards?" Gallagher snorted, then his gaze fell on the long slender stick held in his hand.

The teen smiled, waved the wand and a statue appeared. Of Prime in full warrior mode. Hearing the other teens gasp at the blatant use of magic.

"My name is Lord Harold James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff. Lord of Hogwarts, Duke of Hogsmead, Baron of the Black Isles. In the Queens Own peerage."

Gallagher stared at the ring on his finger, flashing through different crests. Then the ring settled on a plain black stone with an odd symbol. Of a triangle, circle and line. Hearing several pops then three wrinkled beings raced over to the teen.

"Master! There is several Warrior Magi from the American Council of Magic on their way! They registered your use of lordships."

"Shite! Dobby can you, Winky and Kreacher get our stuff out of here. Mione and I will be along shortly."

Then beings nodded and disappeared. The teen took off running, before coming back. Followed by two autobots. The newest additions. "Mione, Mop and Dusty are coming with us to England. They will be using their Holoforms to follow us."

"All right." She leaned into the teen, brown eyes locked on him. Gallagher felt the hefty weight of the stare.

The green and black autobot picked up the teenaged boy, settling him on his shoulder. Settling down, resting against the bots neck. The Black and silver bot set the girl on his shoulder. Then the entire group disappeared in a rush of black smoke.

Grimmauld Place, #12, London, England

The two teens and two Ford Raptors appeared out of nowhere, standing in the street in front of the house. The two raptors rolled under cover, then two young men strolled out.

The small group headed inside the manor. Dusty remarked as he glanced about the dirty and dusty old hall "needs to a good make-over."

"I've been too busy, but now that I have time, I can." Harry waved his wand in an intricate pattern. The dirt, cobwebs, grime and dust disappeared from the place. Another wave of his wand, removed the house-elf heads, replaced the warped wooden floors with new boards. The wallpaper gone, replaced by light wood paneling.

The old sconces replaced by modern light fixtures that ran on magic. The paintings of the old Black Family moved to a special room. Along with Walburga's portrait.

The group went off to explore the newly remodeled house. In the library, both teens settled down with a tome in their lap. Hermione gasped "this is a record of all the Blacks and married into the Blacks, families. Look Harry!"

He glanced at the newest addition to the Black family: Lord and Lady Harold James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff. Soul-bonded and married.

"Hey look! Bellatrix had been married to Snape!" Harry exclaimed softly. Hermione said "and Tom Riddle had been engaged to Cyrellia Black, but with her death and her son's death at the hands of Albus Dumbledore."

"Oh wow." Harry close the book, setting it back. "I think that we should go to bed, it's been a long day."

The two teens disappeared into their separate beds, but in the same bedroom. Both fell into an exhausted sleep.

New York City, Magi Warrior Hall.

The nine man team of Magi Warriors sat around a long table. Lord Leonard Potter of the American Magic Council sighed heavily. "Whoever had set off our alarms is long gone."

"Indeed, but whoever he or she was, they ranked as a multiple lordship. I am curious, could they be from the British Isle?"

"Why's that?" Lord Potter asked, sipping the glass of amber liquid.

"There is a war going on, a Lord Vol-de-mort, fixating on Muggle-borns. He had been stopped by a boy. A child named Harry Potter."

Lord Potter froze, glass halfway to his mouth. He lowered the glass and asked in a very unsteady voice "did you say Potter?"

"Yessir." the Magi warrior replied, "Harold James Potter. Son of James Charlus and Lily Mae Potter. Both were killed by Lord Voldemort due to a prophecy."

The only sound Lord Potter made was a soft exhale before he lowered the glass. "I am going to kill Dumbledore!" He roared, getting to his feet.

"Sir?" The rest of the team glanced at their normally composed leader. Hazel eyes glowing a fierce red as the blood-lust made it's appearance.

"That bastard told me that little Harry was killed along with his parents! Otherwise I would have been raising my nephew! Away from him and the bloody sheeple of the British Wizarding World!"

The Dhampire snarled softly, red eyes glowing with a fierce anger. Normally easy going, unless it is family that is threatened. To a Dhampire, family is everything.

"Sir? Please calm down. You need to relax." One of the more braver Magi reached over to grip the trembling Dhampire's forearms. Feeling the rigidity of his muscles. Glowing red eyes met blue and the Magi felt the heavy weight of the stare.

Exhaling slowly, Leo Potter lowered his head. Brushing aside a strand of his black hair, he lifted his head. "We are going to Hogwarts. I know that my nephew is going to that school."

"We'll come with you sir." The Magi replied releasing his grip. Leo nodded at that, exhaling again heavily. He paced around the table, magic flaring off of him as he attempted to gather control of his raging emotions. Then flopped down in his chair.

First born of Charlus Alucard Potter and Nienna Potter. He grew up in a loving family, saw the rise of Voldemort, had been attacked by a vampire. But he didn't change into a full vampire. He had the blood-lust, the incredible speed, sight and hearing, but none of the weakness.

Garlic didn't bother him, holy water would just get him wet. Sunlight warmed him, never burned him to death.


	23. A New year begins

Stakes to the heart would kill him, along with everyone else. Beheading as well. He could smell much better, including all sorts of emotions. Fear smelled bitter, like lemons rotting in the sun.

Leo glanced up, the rest of his team saw the utter dejection on the normally composed Dhampire.

Lord Noble Dragoon laid one hand on Leo's broad shoulder and said "sir don't worry, we will help in any way we can. Family sticks together right? And we're family."

Leo nodded once "I have a bad feeling that little Harry wasn't raised in a loving home." Brushing aside his hair, he felt a hand settle on his shoulder.

"Whatever may happens sir, we will be right there with you." Noble gripped his shoulder tight, conveying the sincerity of his message.

Lord Markus Syrus nodded his agreement. Leo smiled at his team mates, they always had his back and vice versa. They are brothers in arms, in blood.

Black Manor

Awaking with a start, Harry laid there with a racing heart, sweat beading on his forehead. Feeling a cool hand touch his cheek then Dusty hissed softly "Harry? Are you okay?"

"Bad dream Dusty." He replied, unconsciously leaning into the gentle touch. Dusty leaned over him, red eyes glowing with concern. Sliding out of bed, Harry padded towards the bathroom. Snatching up clothes as he left the bedroom. Taking a long hot shower to wash away the nightmare. Once he left, he felt a little better.

In the kitchen, he fell into a routine. By the time Hermione came down, breakfast is made. "After breakfast, I want to go to Diagon Alley, we should be getting our book list today. Our OWL results came in." He nodded to the envelopes. Once they finished breakfast, they opened the results.

Harry glanced down at his results and smiled faintly. He had eleven Owls and Hermione had twelve Owls. He knew that if he applied his attention to his Potions instead of being distracted by the look he had gotten by casting his Patronus, he would of gotten O's in his Potions. History however, perhaps with the new teachers.

Getting their book lists, he glanced down.

Potions: Moste Potent Potions and their practical uses by Salazar Slytherin

Charms: Sixth Year Charms by Jalek Mills

Defense: Sixth Year Defense against the Dark Arts by Godric Gryffindor

Transfiguration: The Art of Transfiguration by Rowena Ravenclaw

Herbology: Care and Uses of Plants by Helga Hufflepuff

COMC: The Big book of Beasts and how to care for them Byrec Keikodi

Divination: Uncloaking the future by Aja Skyff

Runes: Understanding Runes by Hala Cavi

Arithmancy: The Mystery behind numbers Shanna Edo

History: The History of Magic and Magical Beings by Kasari Sihin.

Hearing Hermione murmur "some of these books will cost a pretty penny." Glancing over at her, Harry saw her looking at him.

"I had the Board offer to pay for families unable to buy the books. All they have to do is show the store the voucher."

"Including our old friends?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yes including Ronald." Harry replied just as softly.

Walking through Diagon Alley, both gathered attention. Harry, for the staff strapped to his back, both swords on his hips, the dual wand holsters holding the wands that belonged to Sal and Ric. The dagger in his boot sheath. Plus the clothes he is wearing.

Black jeans, laced with a skull belt buckle. The intentionally distressed long sleeved black and silver shirt with the silver dragon on the back. The long black trench coat which swirled about his ankles.

Hermione with her hair pulled into a ponytail, the tip of a stiletto dagger peeking out of the sheath in her hair. The dual wands of Row and Helga in sheaths. Her own wand in an invisible sheath. Dressed in a pale pink dress, cloak made of the finest fur. Both moved with an incredible grace. Of natural born predators.

Walking into the book store, they got their books. Harry noted Ron and Ginny. Heading to pay for their books, they left without the pair knowing they are there. Shakiro still wound around his chest, peeked out with a lazy yawn. Took a look around the bustling street, yawned again then burrowed back under his shirt.

The days until the new semester started past by quickly. Then it is time to leave for Hogwarts. Both of them spent the days reading their course books, getting ready for anything that could be thrown at them.

Aboard the train, both settled in a compartment. Spotting Neville and Luna moving towards them. Then Blaise and Theo. They settled down for the ride. Harry knew he had a close-knit group of friends, people who would have his back in any problems that should arise.

Ron glanced into a full compartment. Saw Longbottom sitting with two snakes and a raven. Plus two familiar faces. Eyes widening as he saw his former friends laughing and talking to the filthy snakes and the looney Ravenclaw.

Yanking the door open, he all but yelled "How dare you sit with these..." He fell silent under the eight wands aimed at him. Harry and Hermione both held two wands. Ron stared at the pair of wands held in Harry's grip. He had recognized both of them. Having had saw them in the display case in Gringotts.

The founders had left their wands with Gringotts so one day an heir truly worthy of holding their wands could claim them. Ron stared at the blood-wood wand with the core of a Ukraine Yellow snout dragon heart string. Good for defensive magic plus transfiguration. Belonging to Godric Gryffindor.

The other is Yew with the blood of a Krakken. Good for dark magic and blood magic. It never worked the way people wanted it to. You-know-who had tried to claim the wand as heir to Slytherin, but the wand had not worked for him. To see it in the hands of his best mate, a Gryffindor made his heart leap into his throat.

Then his gaze fell on the wands in Hermy's grip, the girl he is gonna marry. One is Pine with the core of a tear of a phoenix. Rowena's wand, because it is perfect for offensive magic. The other a Holly and yew with the cores of a Whomping Willow root and the hair of a Bowtruckle. A powerful wand in it's own right because it is purely a wand to protect it's user.

"Unless you wish to spend the first night in the infirmity, I'd go away." Ron saw the cool anger glowing in those vivid green eyes. Ron opened his mouth, but spotted the tip of a staff over Harry's left shoulder. His jaw snapped shut as he stared into those cold angry green eyes.

Getting to his feet, Harry sheathed both wands. Pushing aside a loose strand of hair, he leaned forward and hissed "I thought you were my friend Weasley, you were the one person I would willingly do anything to keep as a friend. Are you so fickle that money would overcome years of friendship? You are just as bad as Malfoy, at least with him I know where I stand. From this day forward, the House of Potter claims a blood feud with the House of Weasley."

"The house of Longbottom stands with the House of Potter and claims a blood feud with the house of Weasley." Longbottom spoke up with cold anger in his normally easy-going brown eyes.

"The house of Zabini stands with the Houses of Potter and Longbottom and claims a blood feud with the house of Weasley." Zabini spoke out, settling his arms over his chest as he eyed him with a cold look.

"The house of Nott stands with the houses of Potter, Longbottom and Zabini and claims a blood feud with the house of Weasley." Nott spoke up, dark brown eyes sharp and calculating.

"The house of Lovegood stands with the Houses of Potter, Longbottom, Zabini and Nott and claims a blood feud with the house of Weasley." Lovegood glanced up from the Quibbler to meet his eyes.

"I once considered you and Ginerva my friends Ronald. But betraying Harry in such a manner, it is atrocious to think you thought you could get away with it. You made a grievous mistake. The Ancient and Noble House of Potter would been willing to help you in any way he would of."

Ron glanced at Hermy, noted the plain gold band on her finger. His gaze narrowed, that is a marriage ring. Hermy lifted one eyebrow. "Yes Weasley, I am married." She laid one hand on Harry's arm, he saw the simple gold band on his friend's finger, plus the Lordship ring that is fixed on Slytherin.

"A soul-bond, is impossible to break." Harry replied calmly, flatly. Ron gaped at them, flustered plus mad that he would not be able to marry Hermy. Ignoring all warning signs, Ron plopped down, shoving Neville off his seat.

"So what classes did you choose?" Ron noted the slight tensing of Harry's body, the soft exhaled and stifling oppressive magic as it settled over them.

"Harry mate, calm down. It's okay." Longbottom spoke up as he settle down beside Lovegood. Harry lowered his head before blowing a breath out.

"As if you need to know, but Potions, Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, Runes and Arithmancy." Harry stated flatly, settling his hands on his lap.

"Why would you want to take Runes and Arithmancy? I thought you were taking Care and Divination?" Ron asked, he had a feeling that the know-it-all had hand in these changes.

"I don't need Care for the job I want nor do I want to deal with Divination." Came the flat response. Ron stared at Harry.

"But all Aurors need Care of Magical creatures!" Ron exclaimed. Looking into the green eyes that stared at him flatly. Ron realized Harry isn't wearing glasses.

"Who said I was going to be an Auror? Sure my father may have been one, but I don't know James Potter. I am going to become Minister of Magic." Ron gaped at Harry. Bloody hell, he's out of his mind. As the door banged open then "there you Blaise, Theo, what are you doing with these lions?"

All eyes went up towards Draco, who sneered at them. Harry got to his feet and said "Malfoy." Silver eyes met green, Draco grimaced but bowed his head "my lord." Harry stared at Draco's bowed head for the briefest of moments before saying "we are equals Draco, in the blood of Blacks. Please." Draco stood then sneered at Ron.

"Thought you were ditching him?" Draco was pleased to see the red creeping up the Weasel's face. A hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed. "I may be Lord Slytherin, does not mean during the resort I will be resorted to Slytherin."

"As if Harry, you are too sneaky to be anything else but a Snake." Draco saw the pallidness of Weasley. Harry snorted at that. "I have the loyalty of a Badger, the drive to be the best of an Eagle. The courage of a lion and the ambition of a snake. Each house would benefit at having me."

"Bloody hell Harry, you're acting like the Ferret!" Weasley shouted. Harry turned towards the Weasel. "I am not acting like this thick-headed ponce, I am just stating the truth. Though I know I'll admit that what I am saying could be considered self-importance, but I know I would never try to use my self-importance to gain anything out of it."

That caused a snicker from Hermione, a chuckle from Blaise and Theo, an outright laugh from Neville and a soft giggle from Luna. Draco mockingly looked affronted and raised his nose into the air. Harry snorted then said "sit down Drake." Before he could complain, Draco found himself squashed between Blaise and Luna. Ron stared at the group, he could see that he had no friends in this group. As if he wanted to be friends with a book-worm, a nature freak, a loon, three snakes and a traitor.

He stalked out, storming off to find Seamus and Dean. And told them that Longbottom, Potter and Granger were traitors to the Gryffindor house. They are fair game. Ron smirked, soon they would come back on hands and knees and beg him for his friendship.

Hogwarts

The sleepy conscious of the stone building stirred slightly, feeling her Heir step within the ward boundaries. She shifted the wards off of Headmistress Lelila Roberts. She had been excepting the transfers of the wards, she would be in charge of the day to day problems of the school. While her heir took control of the problems that would involve the government.

Hogwarts idly sent out a message to the ghosts, the paintings, and statues that her Heir is back.

Hogwarts carriage.

Tapping a foot against the floor of the carriage, Harry glanced out the window. The carriage, packed with everyone he knew. Leaning against him, Hermione yawned sleepily. "So Harry, what is first on the agenda?" Glancing down into her sleepy carmel eyes, Harry said "Getting resorted."

He pressed a kiss to her temple, causing the others to tease them. Lightly making a rude gesture, Harry smirked at the others. His gaze softened as he glanced about the occupants of their carriage. From Blaise and Theo talking about their joint project, of rebuilding the wards about Nott Manor.

To Luna and Neville, who were sitting in silence. Neville clutching the large potted cactus in his arms. And Luna, reading the Quibbler upside down. To Draco, penned out a letter, his silver blond hair falling into his eyes. Harry knew that in this instance, the occupants of the carriage would be the start of a new friendship.

Getting out of the carriage, they headed inside. Feeling the warmth, the safety of the castle projected. He is home, the castle would always be his home. Glancing about the main hall, noting the armored statues were standing at attention.

Hearing voices whispering about that, Harry decided to make his lordship of the castle known. Drawing the staff off his back, he held it aloft. Feeling the magic in the room shiver and tremble. The stone gargoyle perched above the doors let out a resounding roar of triumph.

"_Welcome Lord and Lady Hogwarts, I am glad you are back._" The voice that flooded the entire castle, feminine, gentle. Heads began turning, then all eyes fell on him. Harry shifted his grip on the staff and said "It is good to be back, my lady." Setting the staff down, feeling the hum of magic and power envelope him.

"_The Founder's common room is open, you have complete access to the entire castle._" The voice intoned lightly, "_The map of Hogwarts you posses has been updated to show everything._"


	24. Rules and the Sorting Hat

Noting from the corner of his eye, saw Ron, Seamus and Dean heading for Neville and Luna. Harry turned slightly. "Lady of Hogwarts, I want Ronald Bilius Weasley on probation. He has three chances. If he messes up, he will be expelled, his wand snapped and magic bound."

"_Your Command is mine to obey, Master of Hogwarts. Ronald Bilius Weasley is on probation._" That caused Ron to freeze. Hermione spoke up "Lady of Hogwarts, there is a few rules to be stated. Anyone caught attacking another person will be put on probation. Anyone bullying, teasing or harassing another will be put on probation. Name calling will get you placed on probation.

"Magic is allowed in the halls, as long as it is for school work. Anyone disregarding these rules will be placed on probation."

"_Your command is mine to obey Mistress of Hogwarts._"

"If anyone breaks their probation, they will be expelled, wand snapped and magic bound. No exceptions."

"_That is acceptable Master of Hogwarts."_

Harry glanced over at Hermione, he knew what they had planned next would send most of the students into a tizzy. Hermione nodded briefly.

"The house point system has been abolished. Everyone has one hundred points. It is up to you to keep and gain the points. At the end of every month, whatever points you have left can be redeemed to buy prizes."

Noting eyes widen, Harry noted several Ravenclaws wince slightly. He glanced at the trio. "Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecomb, Lina Williams, you three are on probation. If you hide Luna Lovegood's things again, I will have you all expelled, no matter which one of you hide her things."

Noting Luna's eyes widen slightly. Harry smiled at the younger girl. "Luna, you are under the castle's protection. Your trunk, bed and things have wards on them. If anyone not you try to touch them, they will find out my word is law."

"Thank you Lord Hogwarts." Luna murmured softly. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Harry said to the smaller girl "you are my friend, I protect my friends." His gaze settled on several of the older Slytherin's. His gaze hard.

"I do not take attacks on my friends very lightly. And my friends are Slytherin as well. Anyone who dare lays a hand on Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Tracey Davis and Pansy Parkinson will find themselves on probation."

Feeling the hum of magic accepting his claim, Harry lifted his gaze slightly. "Since we are on the new rules, I am going to tell you all only once, as Lord of Hogwarts, I lay make the rules. If you do not like it, I am sorry then."

In the great Hall, once everyone settled down in their seats. As the first years walked in, Harry glanced about. Noting several Aurors settle down near the walls. A faint smile lifted his lips.

Once the first years were sorted, the hat did not sing, just state several facts. Then Aulden said "There has been a very few resorting in the history of Hogwarts, this one will go down as the one that shifted loyalties, broke down barriers. First and foremost, our Lord and Lady of Hogwarts. Brilliant, dangerous, sly, loyal and brave. They have each traits of each founder. And the founders line have merged into a single person.

"Lord Hogwarts, a man who will seek to change the world. He is the key to the change, he will bring down the dark and settle the light. A new shift in ideas, in ideals, in tradition. Lord Harry Potter. He is all, but only one house can claim him."

"Unless Aulden, I choose each house." Harry stated, laying his staff against the crest on the floor. "I will not choose a single house, I am heir to all four."

"As you wish my lord. You are Slytherin, sly and sneaky. You are Ravenclaw, brilliant and dedicated. You are Hufflepuff, loyal and driven. You are Gryffindor, brave and willing to change. And my lady, you are Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. You will temper each of his traits. Only one witch can claim to be the brightest. You have Lady Ravenclaw's drive and smarts."

Noting shifting, then McGonagall called out "Longbottom, Neville." Watching Neville walk up and sit down, the hat smirked slightly then called out "Hufflepuff." Neville walked off, his robes turned colors.

"Finnegan, Seamus." McGonagall called out. Brows furrowing, Seamus walked up and sat down. "Hufflepuff." "What?" "You are loyal to your friends, Neville needs a friendly face and friend."

"Thomas, Dean." McGonagall called out. He was sorted into Hufflepuff as well. Parvarti was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Weasley, Ginerva." McGonagall called out. She walked up slowly and sat down, not before casting pleading eyes on Harry. "Slytherin!"

"Weasley, Ronald." McGonagall called out. Harry watched with closed and calm eyes. There is only one acceptable choice for Ron. He wasn't Ravenclaw material, he is a slacker and hated doing homework. He isn't loyal enough to be in Hufflepuff. The Gryff tower is closed to him. So only Slytherin. Glancing up at the new head of house, he made a note to apologize for sending the human garbage disposal to her house.

"Slytherin, on probation."

Hermione nodded briefly. In that moment each house either got one or two new students that would turn the world about. Glancing over at Harry, Hermione stared at him. He smiled then nodded.

Once dinner was finished, they headed to the Founder's common room. Once alone, he glanced at Hermione. "What I'm planning on is having the 'bots help us in the counter-attack on Diagon Alley that Riddle is planning. If we can take out most of the Inner circle, I think Riddle's base of power will drop dramatically."

"I wonder how well they will take to the fact that you have friends in the unlikeliest of places. Such as... Harry?"

Watching as her husband dove across the table, finger closing around the small beetle that frantically tried to escape the cage she had found herself in. "Listen to me Skeeter and listen to me good. I've had it up to here with you and your slandering. You chose the wrong person to mess with. I own the Daily Prophet and your job."

Moving lightly and gracefully towards the cabinet next to the massive window. Waving one hand, a glass cage appeared. Dropping the beetle into the cage, Harry glanced down at the beetle. "The cage is unbreakable, I would not try to change back."

Setting the glass cage into the cabinet, waving his wand over it, erecting a ward. He glanced at Hermione.

_My Lord, there is trouble in the Slytherin dorms_.

Opening his senses, a scowl crossed his face and then he disappeared. Hermione huffed softly, but padded to her bedroom. Knowing he would deal with the problem.

Slytherin dorms.

Marcus Flint pointed his wand at his foe's face, seeing nothing on his face except calm acceptance. "You think by betraying the dark lord..." He froze at the touch of cool metal against the base of his skull.

"By rights Flint, threatening the alley of Lord Hogwarts would result in your immediate expulsion. But the dark mark on your arm is more serious. If I expel you, you'd going running to the half-blood you call master. That can not happen."

Flint turned to sneer at the half-blood, noting the gleaming rapier resting casually against his thigh.

"This is Slytherin matters. Nothing for a _Gryffindor_ to be concerned about."

"Oh this is my problem. I am a Slytherin. As I told you before, Draco Lucius Malfoy is family. You lay one hand on him and your life is forfeit." Green eyes snapped coldly.

"And Montague, I'd keep that wand sheathed, unless you truly wish to see Slytherin's wand in action." The half smirk that creased the half-blood's lips made him scowl.

"What is going on in here!?" Came the annoyed shout. Definately not Snape's voice, Flint turned to see Prof. Sinastra with a scowl on her face.

"Lord Hogwarts? What is going on?"

"Well Ma'am, Flint and his buddies thought they could go after Draco."

The deputy head of Slytherin groaned then sighed "Marcus you bloody idiot! When Lord Hogwarts explained things earlier, he wasn't kidding. I'm taking fifty points from you and detention."

"Only the head of the Slytherin house can do that." Flint smirked. Potter smirked back then said "then it is good that Prof. Sinastra is the head of Slytherin. With Severus Snape being a reformed death eater, he got out of the war. Good thing to because if he hadn't of chosen to leave, I would of let Hermione crucify him for the abuse and bullying."

"Where is Snape?" Flint growled stalking over to the smaller teen and glared down at him. Green eyes looked up at him with amusement.

"Friends of mine are guarding him. Do not worry, they won't hurt him."

N.E.S.T

Severus sighed again as the door to the infirmary opened. When he had chosen to leave, he hadn't expected Potter to dump him in a bloody classified base. Now as the base's human doctor, he had to tend to these idiotic dunderheads who constantly got into scraps.

Glaring at the smirking Epps, who just yanked the marine he had been sparring against in. "Hey doc, Mike dislocated his shoulder."

"It's Mr. Snape." Severus snarled as he stalked over to the cabinet where he kept a minor healing potion at. Turning around, he scowled at the big blond marine who shrugged with a wince. Severus sighed again, sometimes he wished he hadn't chosen to leave the war.

"Yo doc! I'm sending a letter to little bit, wanna say something to him."

Snape scowled at Lennox, who ambled in with a smirk. Sometimes he really wished he hadn't allowed the 'bots to take his wand. Glaring at the bigger man, Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and said "No thank you Lennox. If you're not hurt..."

"Got any pepper-up potion? Been feeling..."

Shoving the vial into Lennox's hand, Snape growled "now get out! All of you!" All three left the infirmary laughing. Sitting down, Snape rolled up his left sleeve to stare at his unblemished arm. Before Potter had sent him here, he had removed the dark mark. The Quetzalcoatl that had left his arm had bid the young mage a blessing and left.

Snape muttered "bloody Gryffindor dunderheads." He got to his feet, felt a crackle of magic. Definitely wished he hadn't left his wand with Prime. Two forms appeared on either side of him. Feeling hands grab his upper arms then the base infirmary disappeared.

Hogwarts.

Fading out of the Slytherin's dorms, Harry reappeared in the founder's room. Walking to the Slytherin rooms, he sat down on the bed. Tugging his boots off, he proceeded to change clothes and go to bed. Just as his eyes closed, he felt a sharp jolt of fear. Shooting off the bed, Harry wandlessly summoned his staff.

"Dust. Mop." Feeling the two 'bots on either side of him. "Attack on Gringotts." Waving his wand over his sleep clothes, turning them into his battle clothes. Grabbing the two 'bots nearest leg and faded out.

Gringotts.

Bellatrix Lestrange snarled wordlessly as she was refused entrance to their vault. "What do you mean I am unable to withdraw that item?"

"The item in question has been removed from the vault. Upon Lord Black's order." The goblin looked up at her, a faint sneer upon his lips. Bellatrix froze. Sirius is dead, so him being Lord Black is completely out the question. Draco is the only remaining male heir of the Black line.

"And when did Draco Malfoy become Lord Black?" Bellatrix asked, fighting the urge to draw her wand.

Drawing your wand in Gringotts is a death sentence. She wasn't that insane to actually draw her wand on the Lestrange account manager. No matter what people said about her.

"Heir Malfoy is not Lord Black. The previous Lord Black blood adopted the new Lord Black. He has us auditing the Black vaults and all vaults pertaining to any Black in Blood." The goblin smirked slightly at her growing perplexed look.

"Who is Lord Black?" Bellatrix glared at the infuriating Goblin. Who gave a toothy grin in return. Bellatrix heard the door open slightly then "Sharpsblade." She turned to eye the teen standing in the doorway.

"You do know that there is three squad of Death Munchers attacking the wards about Gringotts?" The teen walked in deeper, shifting aside the plain gray cloak that covered up the crest on his breast pocket.

"You!" Bellatrix shrieked. "You're Lord Black?!" Scrabbling for her wand, Bellatrix felt the cool metal of a sword against her throat.

"Drawing your wand on a Friend of the Goblin Nation is suicidal."

The sword resting against her throat, not any of the goblins. But the goblin had spoken, but the sword belonged to the teen. Reaching up with his free hand, Potter touched his left ear and said "Dust, bring a containment ward, let the base know there is a psychotic witch in transport. Do not let Snape near her."

A few seconds later he said "repeat that?" Then "shit! All right be there in a moment." Sheathing his sword, he said "Sharpsblade, good to see you again."

"Indeed it has Lord Black." The old goblin bowed slightly to the teen, "May your vaults overflow."

"May your sword be stained blood of your enemies." Potter said returning the bow. Then he reached out and snatched her wand. Tucking it among the folds of his cloak, a knock sounded. A bigger teen with shaggy black hair that fell down his back. Dressed in black and silver, he radiated power and danger.

"Got something for me boss?" The teen asked, glancing about. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a cube. Potter glanced at Sharpsblade, who nodded. Expanding the cube, Bellatrix sneered. She didn't see the other teen move, but the grip around her neck and the cold touch of metal to her spine made her flinch.

"I'm not above gutting you like a fish, so you either get into the cube, or I'll take my chances against the boss. Your choice lady." Throwing a sneer over her shoulder, Bellatrix heard "allow me Dust."


	25. Not a chapter

**Important notice: due to having lost my Internet cconnection, I've. Decided to place Two Worlds up for adoption. Pm me if you want to adopt it**


End file.
